Dreaming
by Halle
Summary: Lily's whole world gets turned upside down after she dreams of kissing James and feels that now is the time to tell James she likes him but it back fires and he doesnt return her feelings. A whole long week of embarassment for Lily CHAPTER 2124 UPDATED
1. My Dream

Dreams are Instructive

Synopsis: Lily's world is falling apart and al because of one stupid little dream that somehow seems to be common knowledge to all Hogwarts students by the end of the week…

Authors Note: Based wholly on a true story (my life for the past week and a half) but with a slightly different ending, as my ending didn't turn out how I planned- enough said. I do not own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hogwarts even though secretly I do…not. I do however own Rose. Other people belong to themselves.

This is dedicated to all my friends who have been deeply involved with my life this week and special thanks to Kirsty and Sadia, and Paul for understanding my idiocy. Sorry if my spelling and grammar isn't up to scratch as I don't really contact any beta readers. I really hope you enjoy it and I promise in the next chapter it will pick up.

Lily had been having a very hectic day, it was the middle of the Easter holidays and she'd returned home for the holidays, mainly just to avoid any more head girl work and especially to avoid James Potter, surprisingly her new best friend and companion during her free lesson on Thursday afternoons. For some time Lily had been having feelings for him but she was worried it would ruin their friendship if she ever told him, she'd told her best friend, Kirsty, or rather Kirsty had merely guessed once Lily wouldn't take his eyes of him at Hogsmeade station. 

Nearly all day Lily had been forced to look after Ben, the youngest member of the family, the tiny rabbit that wasn't even hers! Ben the bunny had been pissing all over the place and it had been Lilys job to do it as Petunia had been out all day with her friends and Harry well he was just a little "petunialette"  

'Lily, are you going to bed now?' Harry, her younger brother called up the stairs, Lily groaned, pulling herself out of her spacious new bed and to the landing to gaze down at the nuisance that was her thirteen-year-old brother.

'Well, trying to,' she said imploringly, her dark red hair swinging over the banister 'it's a quarter past ten,' Lily added looking at the clock on the landing 'shouldn't you be in bed?'

'Petunia said I could stay up,' Harry answered 'goodnight,' and he wandered back into the sitting room where Lily could here the radio blaring on about some murder mystery show.  Lily disliked Petunia, she was such a hypocrite and insisted and insisted on doing everything the exact opposite of what Lily did, whether it was liking tomato soup or if it was telling your little brother to go bed and Petunia would instantly let him stay up an extra hour just to annoy Lily. 

Lily soon drifted of to sleep.

She tossed and turned in her sleep before she had the dream.

*DREAM*

 _(From Lily's p.o.v. as it is her dream, and mine but not with J!)_

_I had entered a classroom and turned to face him, he held me in his arms quickly, gazing at me for a long time and I couldn't control myself as I leaned forward and kissed him with what have must bin months of built up passion because I didn't let go for what seemed like forever. His lips were moist and his hands had dropped to my waist, my arms draped around his neck. I then slowly started to unbutton his shirt, all the time kissing him frantically and I hoped he'd never stop as his lips began to wander over my neck with abandon, I had successfully unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, already he had his hand up the back of my blouse, we broke apart and I said._

_'Don't stop,'_

_It was then I realised._

_It was James._

_I was kissing my best friend._

_(End of dream and Lily's p.o.v.)_

'James,' Lily cried softly, her eyes snapped open and realisation dawned on her. Clutching her covers tightly Lily rolled over trying desperately to get back to sleep but found that every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of her kissing James. Not having any realisation of time Lily jumped from her bed as if it were on fire and crossed to the window where she kept her kestrel, Kels.

Taking her quill she began to write a short letter to her best and possibly only trustworthy friend, Kirsty Dawson, a half and half witch from the east end of London and would ask her advice as she knew James just as well as Lily did and surely would help her. Lily didn't care if it was in the middle of the night she was freaked out. (In my life we texted but I'm not about to royally screw up the seventies with putting txt msgs in here).

**Dear Kirsty,**

**Had weird dream. I was kissing James and…and other things…I have a feeling if I hadn't woken up I would've slept with him, how weird, do you think it was a sign and should I tell him or what? I need to tell someone, I do like him but what do I do!! God!! I need your advice Kirst and please don't tell anyone, especially James about this.**

**Thanks,**

**Lily**

Lily then realising it was the middle of the night (after sending the letter) clambered back into bed and wasn't expecting such a hasty reply.

**Dear Lily,**

**Fucking hell! **

**I wouldn't act on this dream, you know, like I wouldn't tell him and certainly wouldn't let it influence you and your friendship with him. I'll try and drop subtle hints to him if you like in Divination when we get back after the holidays. It is just a dream Lily and now that you've told me it cant come true can it? I know how much you like him so I reckon you were thinking about him at some point in the day and you just…just dreamt about him. I mean I've known you before to have dreams about snogging every member of the Baycity Rollers before so…I mean we all know none of us are ever gonna get with any of them so. Just don't tell him yet, okay? **

**Send reply back in the morning, Remus is staying over**

Kirsty Dawson XxXxXxXxX 

Lily folded up the letter satisfyingly and decided to take Kirstys advice or would she?

Authors Note: It will pick up the next chapter and after this chapter its all Lily's point of view and no one else's so embarrassment is on the way, something I'm quite familiar with of late. I hope you liked it and it will get better and Lily will become more herself in the next chapter.

Halle


	2. The Mistake of Telling Him!

Authors Note: The next chapter will be Lily's pov I promise, this one was easier to write as a narrated piece.

Synopsis: Lily's world is falling apart and al because of one stupid little dream that somehow seems to be common knowledge to all Hogwarts students by the end of the week…

As I said before I do not own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hogwarts…though secretly I do…not. I do however own Rose when she is mentioned but that's about it, everyone else mentioned belongs to themselves as they are real people and have been through my week of embarrassment with me.

Dedicated to all my friends who helped me this week

Chapter 2: The Mistake

Lily woke next morning feeling rather ill and with a look at the folded letter on the side she remembered why she felt so sick, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and stamped her foot down hard on her floor, though missing the floor somehow and she ended up earning herself a bruised toe for the remainder of the morning. 

'Shit,' she cursed starting to hop around her bedroom and collapsing back onto her bed 'great start to the day,'

Lily cast a glance at the letter folded up on her desk, worrying like nothing before on what to do, she had to tell James and she had tried to tell him before but he hadn't been really paying attention then. For the past year Lily had been Head Girl and James Head Boy, they had got on in what was a pleasant and polite way at first and then started slowly spending more of their free's with one another. They had become firm friends and Lily had been glad at the start of term to learn that James no longer fancied her and yearned to kiss her, but now it seemed the tables had turned. 

'I'm gonna tell him,' she decided, grabbing her quill and shifting Kirsty's letter aside, she wanted to tell James no matter how awkward it might make him feel. If she didn't tell him she'd feel like she wasn't being totally honest with him when spending time with him. 

Dear James

I need to tell you something when we get back to school. Very important.

Lily 

For some time now James had been awake, it was unusual for him to be up so early and he'd taken full advantage of the quiet house and ran a bath. Sirius was usually first in the shower but it would change today, Sirius hadn't come in till very late last night and James doubted that he even got to sleep before daybreak dawned.

It was then that a silver kestrel flew in through the open bathroom door carrying an envelope and James recognised it faintly as Lily Evans' kestrel. The stream of water was coming fast out of the tap by now; James wandered what an earth Lily wanted with him this early on a Saturday morning. 

James slowly unfolded it while undoing the buttons on his pyjama shirt. James read it with curiosity and wandered slowly back to his bedroom to write a quick reply.

Hey Lily

What's so important? It's pretty early for letters isn't it?

Love James

James attached it quickly to the kestrel's leg and watched it fly out the open window of his bedroom

Lily quickly received James' reply and never thought that it would be early still for him, checking her watch she saw it was only 9 in the morning and Lily was hesitant on the reply. Should she tell James in a letter or in person, she couldn't wait another week and oh hang it all what harm would it do to tell him now?

Scribbling a reply and re reading it she wrote

James,

I like you allot. Please tell me what you think. I like you way too much for a friend.

Lily

Lily sent it of but was a little nervous about the reply she would receive only moments later hopefully.

James had slid comfortably in the bath and within the space of a few minutes Mrs Potter was up and busy around the kitchen by the sounds of Elton John blasting from the radio downstairs. Sirius was still snoring in his room an Rose was just getting up by the sounds of things. The kestrel now flew in through the bathroom window, or rather tried to, and James had to leap from the bath to open the window to stop the kestrel hurting itself any more and screeching the house down which was bound to wake Sirius and Mr Potter, putting them all in equally bad moods. 

James read it; his eyes widened in shock as he read Lilys neat scrawl and nearly fell backwards into the bath with abundance, he folded the letter up slowly and stuffed it into the pocket of his towel robe. Dripping in wet he pondered Lily's statement before getting back into the bath. 

Lily was getting worried; she hadn't got a reply back and was becoming worried. She forced herself not to think about him and the letter and insisted that she had to do something to take her mind of James. Lily wandered carefully downstairs as not to wake the rest of the household. The Evans house was never what you'd call large, Petunia was in the attic because she was the "oldest" and had to have everything and anything she wanted, Harry was in the smallest room at the front and Lily was in the back room with not much room to herself as her parents had stuffed their old double bed int heir, much to Petunias annoyance. Petunia had insisted she wanted the double bed as she had a boyfriend and Lily never obviously would. Though when Lily had suggested to Petunia that she herself take the double bed up the stringy ladder leading to the attic Petunia politely accepted defeat. 

' Oi, Padfoot, get up will you,' James shook his friend roughly, still holding the parchment letter in his hands and Sirius stirred slightly but groaning as he slowly rolled over to face his best friend. 

'Jesus, James, what time is it?' Sirius grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and looking blearily around.

'Lily sent me this,' and James handed him the letter to read.

Sirius read it, but not before trying to go back to sleep, and it took him a few minutes to realise what the letter said as he was still so shattered. Once understanding it Sirius shrugged at his friend as he passed the letter back to him.

'Always knew she was crazy about you mate,'

'Excuse me?' James said flabbergasted 'I didn't expect that response,'

'Well what do you want me to say?' Sirius said, closing his eyes and leaning back comfortably on his bed

 'I don't know,' James said in a frustrated way 'anything, I don't like her in that way, I mean what gave her the impression that I'm remotely interested in her?'

'James,' Sirius said firmly 'that question doesn't even deserve a dignified answer,'

'I don't like her like that any more,' James emphasised 'it would be weird if I went out with her now, we're really good friends and-'

'Good friends usually leads to good relationships, but she's your girl, Prongs so do what you like. I'm going to sleep,' he paused' again,' 

'She is NOT my girl,' James said sternly 'and nor will she ever be, she is my best friend, apart from you of course,' James added hastily seeing the affronted look on Sirius face.

'I'll write a reply, I know what I'll say,' James said to more of himself than rather talking to Sirius who by the looks of it had gone back to sleep. 

Lily,

Sorry I took so long in replying. I was in the bath. I have to say I was a bit shocked to tell you the truth and I have to say, I don't see you in the same way. However I still want to be your friend and everything. Sorry Lily.

James

James sent a reply back with Kels who had been flitting around his bedroom like a bad bout of flu, as James sent the kestrel of a loud singing sound or rather another screeching sound could be heard from the back bedroom. Rose was definitely awake now, thought James as he heard Abba blaring from the back bedroom. 

Lily had finished her cup of tea and firmly convinced herself that James had been so freaked out by her message that he had done something horrible to her kestrel and that he'd never speak to her again. An empty feeling of regret was now starting to fill her insides, but Kels then floated in through the back door.

'Kels,' she cried

When Lily read it she felt upset. Very upset and ran back up to her bedroom. Why had she told him? And what was worse was that Sirius probably knew too by now, she thought.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this! I enjoy getting all my feelings out my system and onto paper. It will be more Lilys point of view when we get to Hogwarts. Don't own anyone.

Halle


	3. Lilys POV and her Feelings

Authors note: Based on a true story from the past week or so and I hope you enjoy it. Don't own any of the characters. Only Rose Potter. Everyone else belongs to themselves. 

Synopsis: Lily's world is falling apart and al because of one stupid little dream that somehow seems to be common knowledge to all Hogwarts students by the end of the week…

Lily's POV 

I can't believe I told him! I was so stupid!! Why couldn't I just leave it as it was? We were chugging along so nicely, he was my friend, I was his and then my overactive imagination had to go fuck things up!! Then again I really like him and everything so what do I do? Do I runaway and join the Foreign Legion? Hideaway forever? Not return to Hogwarts? Now that last one is just daft! I couldn't leave Hogwarts- he isn't worth that surely. Listen to me! I care what a man thinks of me? I'm willing to never see someone again just because I'm worried what they'll say to me and shit! Well my whole little world has been turned upside down, since when do I care what anyone thinks of me? Then I have this nagging voice in the back of my head that tells me that I do care what James thinks of me. I can't stop thinking about him, but maybe that's just the dream, I can't write back to Kirsty now, she'll go sick at me for not listening to her advice! I can't face him now! Oh god what if he tells Jackie? Jackie is this girl he's known forever, like since he was born and they are really close almost like brother and sister. When there together they can be a bit bitchy sometimes and what if they start doing that about me, I'm quite nervous about that, facing them especially if they've been bitching about me behind my back. What am I saying? He won't tell Jackie, probably ashamed. 

He is so nice. Handsome. Funny. Sexy-

Hang on, I just said he was sexy, it's the dream, and you're still thinking about it, that's all. 

I'm now downstairs, watching something useless on the TV, morning cartoons or something and I just can't think straight now, I want to forget about it, I wish I'd never had the dream, then again half of me wants that dream to come true so badly. I can't stop thinking about his hands and how they should be searching over my back, stop it Lily, and stop it. It's the dream talking still- it has to be. 

'Lily, are you watching this?'

Harry had appeared at my side in his Thomas the Tank engine pyjamas wiping sleep tiredly out of his eyes

'No, I guess I'm not,' I replied in a bored tone and handed him the remote unconsciously aware of doing so.

'Good because there's this new show on this new channel, BBC 2 its brand new and everything,' Harry jabbered on, switching through the three TV channels expectantly. 

'I'm going in the bath,' I moaned and wandered upstairs, not really wanting a bath just wanting to do something that would take my mind of James. I couldn't see how me getting undressed down to my bra and knickers would stop me thinking of James but I had to do something without the rest of the family knowing I wasn't feeling a hundred percent. I ran the bath quickly and slipped into it, carefully removing my bra and knickers but I still couldn't stop thinking about James' and his lips floating around my neck. 

'Damn it James,' I cursed, running my hands through my dark red wet hair 'please just leave me alone,'

But you don't want to stop thinking about him, do you?

There's that snide voice again

Do you? You want to remember every imaginary kiss and every dream hold and every sex interlude-

'Hang on,' Lily said out loud to herself 'I've never dreamt of having sex with him!'

Yes but you always wake up before I can get that far for you, the snide voice said again and Lily realised that the snide voice was in fact her imagination running away from her again.

AN: Please Read and Review! Back to School next chapter and awkwardness ensues for Lily…


	4. Monday begins

'Padfoot, I'm doomed,' James moaned softly as they sat around the breakfast table in the Potters small and quaint kitchen, 14-year-old Rose was tucking into a plate of what had been for the past for weeks carrot sticks and celery but now it was back to normal. Her plate was full to bursting with eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and toast. Sirius was having pancakes piled on his cake when he tried to help James in his predicament.

'Look at it this way,' Sirius said slowly 'you've told her you don't like her that way so just leave it at that and try not to broach the subject with her, if I know Lily then she'll be dying of embarrassment at this moment in time,'

'Yeah, that's the best way,' James said firmly, lie was always better when you had Sirius with you and he made James problems seem much less.  

'School on Monday, up for it then?' Rose said to Sirius, who she had taken quite a shine to recently, though spent much of her time arguing with him over who was going to win the Hogwarts Quidditch cup as Rose was in Hufflepuff. 

'As ever,' Sirius said confidently 'and for the cup, we're already three hundred points in the lead, you haven't got a chance in hell,'

'Meet you there and we'll see who wins the cup,' Rose said threateningly, earning her a disapproving look from her mother.

James retreated upstairs quickly, he would write to the only other person he knew that knew Lily best and that was Kirsty Dawson, he wrote a letter quickly.

Dear Kirsty,

I suppose you've heard about what Lily has said to me. What do you think?

James

He had to send it now and he did so with his sisters owl, Gretchen, who was super speedy at deliveries and knew the path to Kristy's hair like the inside of her tail feather. 

Kirsty Dawson was with Remus Lupin. No problem with that, and they were enjoying their first breakfast as an engaged couple when Gretchen flew in through the window. Kirsty hadn't told Lily yet as Remus had proposed sometime during the night after Lilys little predicament, he had proposed so lovingly and tenderly between their frantic kisses. 

Kirsty opened the letter quickly and when she read it she stifled a laugh and then became annoyed, stamping her foot angrily on the ground in frustration and Remus asked her what was wrong. 

'Lily, she told him, oh god she has told him everything!'

'Oh dear,' Remus said quietly as he had read the letter too 'well I wouldn't want to be either of them come Monday morning,'

MONDAY MORNING

James had had a long conversation with Jackie, Kirsty hadn't replied, Jackie was now worried too and suggested that Lily might want to split his Jackie's such strong friendship up. This made matters more complicated. 

Lily didn't want to leave her house, not one bit, but Kirsty had turned up at the crack of dawn to ensure that Lily came back to Hogwarts, it took three attempts to get her actually out of her room before she would face either Kirsty or Remus. Lily wasn't confident, not at all and was worried out of her mind on what James was going to now say to her when she met him at the station. 

Continued next chapter. As I have to go to bed.

Halle


	5. Train Ride

Authors Note: Thanks Erin!! You're the best! Don't own the characters as much as I'd love to.

Lily was coaxed out of the house and was on her way to Kings Cross with Remus and Kirsty; silence crept between them all like a bad bout of flu and it wasn't till Kirsty hopped of the tube that she said

'You told him didn't you?'

Lily froze

'I had to Kirsty,' Lily whined 'it felt like I was lying to him if I didn't tell him and now I'm so nervous on speaking to him when we get back.' Kirsty sighed, looking at her friend sympathetically.

'Well you'll have to speak to him now, you have to organise the dance together, and oh god Lily don't look over there,' Kirsty added hastily and had stopped momentarily in her tracks and retreated to hiding behind Remus, Remus looked at her sceptically and then to where she was looking. 

Lily automatically glanced over to where Kristy deliberately told her not too.

'Shit,' Lily said softly then turning to Kirsty quickly 'lets go the other way,'

'May I ask?' Remus said mildly as they climbed up the deliberately wrong exit 'what was that all about?'

'We saw James,' Lily mumbled as they climbed up into the blinding April sunlight that was occupying the streets of London at the minute 'and he was with er-'

'He was with Jackie, the girl everyone thinks he's dating and vice versa,' Kirsty explained quickly 'c'mon Lily, we'll get to the station and then maybe you can talk to him,'

'Don't think so Kirst,' Lily said automatically 'I can't,'

Lily had to talk to him.

Kings Cross station was as full as usual and the second Lily saw James she made an abrupt sharp turn in the other direction, but Kirsty and Remus pulled her back round.

'Excuse me we avoided him at the tube station so this is no different,'

'No Lily,' Kirsty said sternly 'that was a one of you have to talk to him, clear the air,'

Lily tried desperately to avoid him and managed to successfully sneak past him and through the barrier without him noticing her, though she had a small feeling that Jackie had noticed her. 

'See,' Kirst said happily 'it wasn't that painful now was it?'

'Yeah because he didn't see me,' Lily pointed out grudgingly 

'You Miss Evans are going to have to talk to him sooner or later and the sooner the better,' Kirsty said firmly dragging her friend of onto the train, Kirsty gave Remus a quick kiss and asked him to bring James to their compartment as soon as possible. Lily nearly strangled Kirsty as she heard these words.

James was still in the same situation as last week and was deeply concerned on how Lily would now act around him; this could screw their whole friendship up if hadn't already done so. 

'James, did you see her?' Jackie White demanded, her light brown hair floating about her shoulders

'Who?' 

'Lily, she walked past you, you didn't see her?'

'Well its not like I want to run into her at the minute is it?' James said indignantly doing his shoelace

'James, I think she's a bit weird, she might become obsessed with you or worse try to destroy our friendship.' Jackie urged, Sirius had now joined them looking rather cheery and had put his arm round Jackie and gave her a quick hug. 

'What are you so happy about?' Jackie said puzzled

'I got money,'

'We know that,' Jackie grumbled 'you've never stopped flashing it around,'

'Well I also now have a down payment on an apartment in the east end and plan to invite you all round once I get it properly,' Sirius said happily 'and anyway seen Lily yet?' he added to James, James shrugged and pointed out that he wanted to avoid her just as much as she most probably wanted to avoid him.

The train ride was almost uneventful and peaceful, Lily thought but the peace was disturbed dramatically when the train neared Hogsmeade station. Remus had finally persuaded James to talk to Lily even though he wasn't sure how to talk to her.

'Lily, he's here, he wants to talk to you,' Kirsty said quickly, Lily looked up from the book she had been reading and snapped it shut, it happened to be Alice in Wonderland which she read whenever she was sad or upset. It was classed as her security blanket and she was going to keep it especially close over the next few hours. 

'Hi Lily,' James mumbled, Kirsty then left swiftly with Remus leaving Lily and James well enough alone. Lily ran her hands over her face and moaned quietly into them, she distinctly mumbled

'Please go away, leave me alone,' 

James looked at her for a second, feeling the burning in his cheeks, she wouldn't try to kiss him would she? Now James knew he was being ridiculous.

'Look about the letters, I just don't see you that way and-' James began, god this was awkward.

'I know and I want to forget the whole think,' Lily grumbled tossing her dark red hair out of her face 'but can you accept that I like you, and still be friends?'

'I want to be friends,' James said quickly 'its just in all honesty it came as a bit of a shock, I was in the bath when you sent it,'

'Right then, so we're okay then?' Lily managed in a numb sort of voice and hoped beyond hope that the train would hurry up and reach its destination already. 

'We're fine, friends,' with that James left and as she walked back along the corridor Jackie flew out of one of the compartments, her arms folded and already in her Hogwarts robes.

'So is she trying to split us up?' Jackie said sternly 'I mean we're not together, she's so weird,'

'Jackie I didn't get round to that,' James insisted, he looked momentarily out the window and said 'we're here by the looks of things,'

AN: Please Read and Review, more Lily's pov next chapter.


	6. I'll talk to him for you she said

Authors Note: Thank you Allie and Erin!! You're great!! I will write a chapter on Lilys pov again, I just have to get the general stuff out the way. Now Erin, I have a friend called Erin round my home so she isn't based on you don't worry.  

Lily met Kirsty as she clambered of the train; Kirsty had been busy down the other end of the train trying to calm down an ecstatic Hannah Price who had been having a fit of happiness and giggles at the prospect of going on a date with Sirius Black, James' best friend. When Kirsty had joined up with Lily she tried to point out that the last thing she had wanted to do was spend fifteen minutes talking about a wizard who made her life hell half the time. 

'I mean if she knew him like I did then she certainly wouldn't be happy about meeting him, let alone being alone with the guy for more than ten minutes.' Kirsty grumbled as they wandered the corridor of the train looking for a door that was crammed with first and second years all wanting to get out and enjoy the leisurely ride up to school. 

'He isn't that bad,' Lily said 'I've been alone with him some time this year in the common room and he is a real-'

Whatever Sirius Black was Kirsty never got to find out as two third years came pelting out the side compartment, sending Lily flying to the floor with a crash.

'Jesus Christ,' Lily yelled, wincing at the incredible pain in her left arm 'watch where you're going will you,' The third years looked at her worriedly, exchanged glances and continued running down the corridor 'NO RUNNING!' Lily screamed after them, being helped up by Kirsty. 

'You'd think I was invisible,' Lily grumbled getting to her feet, then with a look out the window she added, more to herself than Kirsty, 'and to some people I am,' 

'I am NOT, I repeat NOT walking up to school with this thing,' James said angrily 'you can walk but I'm taking a carriage,'

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jackie and Nicola had tried to tell James that it was such a nice day that they need not use the carriages this time and that a walk would be much more pleasant than the stuffy carriages. 

'Anyone coming,' James asked, seeing as no one replied he continued back down to the station doorway where the carriages were slowly pulling up. Remus then caught up with him adding 'I didn't want to listen to Sirius and Jackie argue all the way up there,'

'Oh crap,' Lily said, hiding quickly behind one of the carriages while Kirsty and their other friend, Erin Jackson piled up the suitcases and bags on the top of the carriage. Erin looked curiously at the red head that was now bent kneed kneeling by the wheel of the carriage. 

'Is she okay?' Erin asked Kirsty sceptically

'You've been her friend for seven years and you've only just asked me that?' 

'She's acting a little-'

Lily shrieked as she proceeded to fall backwards of her knees, she closed her eyes in embarrassment and proceeded to slowly get up. Kirsty nodded her head in the direction behind them, imploring with a look for Erin not to turn round. Erin missed the hint. Seeing James Potter and then glancing back to the struggling Lily it took Erin a few seconds to realise what Kirsty was on about. 

'Never,' Erin said gob smacked and grinning from ear to ear, her tousled brown hair curling at her shoulders.

'James, I reckon you should talk with Lily again,'

James looked at his friend with all hesitation and shook his head, remaining as quiet as was possible for him as the carriage trundled up to Hogwarts. Remus wasn't going to give up, he had been a prefect with Lily in the fifth year and had found her a very accepting and pleasant person to be with. Though Remus was under the impression that the amount of time she and James had spent together over the last year might've changed James' views on her from the sixth year. James had completely gone of Lily when he turned 16 saying she wasn't his type, though neither Moony nor Padfoot believed him at first they were forced to accept it when James dated Anne Parks for three months while Lily dated Freddie Bloom. 

'I don't want to talk her again, we're fine,' James said shortly

'So you and James eh,' Erin said cheekily smiling at Lily 'how long you fancied him then,'

'I don't,' came Lily's reply, though Erin was just as unconvinced as when Sirius had once told her that they were going to build a bridge or a tunnel linking France to Britain. 

'Oh Lily, stop lying,' Kirsty said frustrated 'I know for a fact you've liked him a lot longer than you say, the dream has just confirmed it to you that's all,'

'Ohhh, dreams eh,' Erin said in her sweet girlish voice 'I never thought you one for erotic dreams, Miss Evans,'

(AN: Erin is one of those witches who won't let something drop even if it's wrong and write all over your history file that you're madly in love with Sirius Black or John Oster, which both or not true…hmmm).

'It wasn't erotic,' Lily implored sternly, then added with a slight smile 'I woke up before it ended,'

THE FEAST

It couldn't have gone worse. Lily was still embarrassed about the whole affair and didn't want to run into any of them sooner than she had to, it wouldn't have gone so bad if she hadn't slipped and fell to the floor as she entered the great hall, having the whole student body that was behind her laugh at her.

Everyone had managed to get up their on time for the WB feast, though Sirius, Jackie and Peter turned up about twenty minutes late earning them detention for all day Saturday by Hulton the detention mistress. The second Lily saw James she still blushed crimson and forced her self to abruptly walk in the other direction, meaning she missed the feast and when Kirsty demanded to know where she was at dinner she hit the roof. James had seen Lily and turned bright red when he saw her, but tried to smile, Jackie looked suspiciously at her and Peter and Nicola wondered why she was acting so weird.

'IT WAS JUST A DREAM,' Kirsty pointed out for the third time in their small, rather loud argument. Lily was perched on the end of her four poster watching Kirsty pace nervously.

'But it felt so real and warm-'

'Don't need that a graphic detail, Lil'' Kirsty said quickly

'Hang on didn't you give me a kiss by kiss account of your and Remus's first-'

'Lily,' Kirsty said firmly 'that wasn't a dream and it happened thank you very much,'

I need help, Lily thought, psychiatric help and maybe a knife to kill myself or I could jump in the lake and avoid this whole situation for the rest of my life. 

'And Jackie, she's giving me evils,'

'Evils,' Kirsty said blankly 'what do you mean?'

'I'm sure she knows I think that she and James are an item,'

'Lily, half the school think there an item, you're just another one of the hundreds in our year,' Kirsty pointed out

'But I know both of them and I know what she's like, she can get really bitchy and everything when with James,'

'James isn't like that,' Kirsty explained 'even if he wanted to, he couldn't bitch about someone to save there life, especially a girl,'

'But I know she will bitch about me to Nicola, oh god I have to walk past them tomorrow and oh shit, what if they comment Kirsty!' Lily said, now in full, what Kirsty and Erin liked to call, "Lilypanic" and it was different from normal panic as in normal panic things weren't thrown across the room and nor were bed sheets and pillow cases dipped in ink. Lily had quite a temper when she came to it and her panic modes usually led to a temper out rage. However after seven years both Kirsty and Erin were fully experienced in helping her calm down. 

'Breath Lily, okay, just think of it this way,' Kirsty said quickly in a calming voice 'you and James are now fine, you're speaking aren't you?'

'I know that,' Lily grumbled 'but its what they'll all-'

'Lily, do you want me to ask him out for you?'

'NO!' Lily half shrieked 'that would make things worse,'

'I'll leave you to think a bit Lily, and remember to breathe okay? It's that thing where you convert carbon dioxide into oxygen, okay,' Kirsty said slow and steady for her, quickly removing a book and vase of dead flowers from Lily's bedside. 

History of Magic was the first lesson on Monday morning and Lily dreaded it, the only possibly good thing about the whole lesson was that James wasn't in it, but Sadia was. Sadia happened to be James' half cousin; she had known him for the best part of her life and would demand to know why Lily looked so lost in thought. 

'What's up?' Sadia asked, after watching Lily for almost half an hour do nothing but stare longingly out the window, Lily was startled and turned to face her friend grudgingly, Kirsty and Erin were in Arithmancy together.

'Nothing,' Lily said quickly 'well actually, there is something. Lily filled Sadia in and Sadia was, well there was no other way to put it, shocked. 

'My James, my idiot wizard of a cousin who you swore you never liked? The same James that you've been hanging out with every Thursday-'

'Yes, god damn it,' Lily said laughing a little 'the same James, the same James who is most probably going to grow up and marry her,'

Sadia didn't seem to need to ask who "her" was.

'I always thought he and Jackie were together,' she answered honestly

'Yeah well I'll get it in the neck even more for saying that now,' Lily moaned and let her head fall forward into her outstretched arms.

'Don't worry,' Sadia said to her kindly 'I'll talk to him,'

Lily wasn't sure about that, she was fine with it now, at least she was speaking to him normally now, well as normal as was possible without feeling a pang of embarrassment. 

'I don't know,' Lily said edgily 

'All I want is your permission, I'll talk to him anyway,' Sadia said confidently, there was never any changing Sadia when she had finally made up her mind.

'Fine,' Lily said ruffled 'you have my permission,'

'Good,' Sadia said grinning 'I was going to do it anyway but, its better that I have your permission.'

The lesson passed fairly uneventfully unless you counted Steven and Robert turning Darren Hayes' hair green and causing an uproar at the back of the class. 

Authors Note: It will become heavy L/J by the end of it. Next chapter will be Lilys lunch with James.

Don't own any of the guys, everyone belongs to themselves.

Own the plot…as it is my life.

Please read and review.


	7. Another Talk with James

Authors Note: Thank you Erin and Allie!! This chapter is dedicated to you for your lovely and supporting reviews!

I don't own the guys as they all belong to themselves; I do own Erin a little bit and Rose.

Some how Lily managed to survive the first week back, but did bump into James on the way down to Divination with Kirsty, Lily had a free but agreed to escort her friend as Remus was ill again and had taken the week of, Erin was of with Vicky Lord somewhere, no doubt terrorising the Sytherines. 

'Hey,' James said to Kirsty 'you know where Remus is don't you,'

'Of course I do,' Kirsty said curtly, 'I'll go up to the tower on my own Lil' as I have to speak to Professor Fitzgibbons as it is so see you later,'

Kirsty could tell Lily was pleading with her not to leave her alone with James but Kirsty blatantly ignored it. 

'So, how are you?' James said politely 

'I'm okay, embarrassed but okay,' Lily said awkwardly 'you?'

'I'm fine, yeah, and Lily, you know Jackie,'

'Aha,' Lily replied as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower together

'Well she thinks you're going to turn her into a frog to split her and me up, it isn't true, right?'

Lily stared at James speechless for a momentary second and stopped in her walking.

'Er, no,' Lily said firmly 'why would I?'

'Well she thinks you'll get obsessed with me about not being able to be with me-'

'NO!' Lily yelled, the damn cheek of that witch and the self hatred and embarrassment that had been bubbling within Lily over the past week felt ready to explode that instant 'hell no, and I'd turn her into something a bit more imaginative than a damn frog. I'm Head Girl, James,' 

'I know that,' James replied ruffled 'I wanted to check that's all-'

'James I admit I have strong feelings for you, but I wont turn either Sirius nor Jackie into a bloody amphibian or any other creature that resembles anguish and putrid hatred swelling in the epitome of darkness,' 

'Well, I just wanted to make sure we were clear,' James said, attempting to be glad and relieved but found that he wasn't all that relieved 'I mean you don't think Jackie and I are together, do you?'

'Well I'll admit that I guess,' Lily said, breathing fast and her cheeks flushed 'I always thought you were together because you always seem so together and now Jackie will probably hate me and never talk to me again,'

'Well,' James said in a round about way 'I won't deny she thinks you're a bit of a weirdo now but, lets forget the whole thing okay??'

Lily smiled, that was what she had been waiting to hear all week, it was the best thing anyone could've said to her and she was as happy as she had been when she'd had the dream in the first place. 

'That would be great and thanks for understanding,' Lily said, 'I'll see you on Thursday then, and with that Lily raced quickly back to her dorm alone where she could happily spend her free lesson reading Alice in Wonderland again and again, or maybe she'd read something else, a little less childish so it was that she ran to the library instead.

AN: Sorry that was so short, I may edit it later today if I have time as I have extra lessons and stuff so I might not get time. Thank you for the reviews Erin and Allie. I don't own any of the gang as pre normal though I wish I did


	8. Lilys day contiues

Authors Note: This is the Thursday lunch time that was possibly the most embarrassing of my life yet and just writing about it makes me cringe and think I must've been an idiot especially now that I may have a steady boyfriend come the weekend. Yay! Don't you just love your teenage relatives who love flirting and can set you up with someone who is just perfect for you…funny really 'cos his name is James…and my first name begins with Li…scary. 

Anyways here it is, and Lilys embarrassment does get worse I promise but she gets her come upance and her life does get back to normal, well as normal as it can…

'C'mon Erin, tell us,' Kirsty begged as they stood outside the Divination room for their last lesson before lunch 'its not like we won't find out anyway,'

Erin twiddled and fiddled with her mousy brown hair once more before she gave Kirsty a straight answer and even then it was more cryptic than a straight and simple answer which was what Kirsty was looking for. 

'Well, no I can't,' 

'Erin,' Kirsty scolded menacingly

'I had a vision okay,' Erin said quickly and the trap door to the Divination tower opened up, a long silvery ladder swept down to the floor 'and I think Lily will thank me for it,'

'Erin, what did you see?' Kirsty said shrewdly

'I saw Lily and-'

'Students, don't keep me waiting any longer, climb up please,' a floaty and sweet voice said, echoing down the ladder. Professor Fitzgibbons was the thirteenth Divination professor that the class had had in 5 years, Kirsty was amazed she'd stayed this long. Fitzgibbons wasn't the best and many of the students doubted that she was really who she claimed to be as on a numerous occasions she could be seen wearing a different assortment of wigs and different cloaks at the weekends down in Hogsmeade. 

The class had finally managed to file in the class room and hurriedly sit down, Kirsty and Erin took seats up near the front and all the time Erin was smiling, she glanced to the boys in the back row who happened to be Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. James wasn't there as per usual, he was always late for this lesson and Kirsty supposed talking to Lily can't have helped much, Jackie and Nicola had Potions down in the dungeons as they were in Ravenclaw and Kirsty had often commented that they spent more time reading books on Donny Osmond than anyone else. She had accidentally let that slip while having a casual conversation with Sirius in the common room one evening and Sirius had been less than displeased. 

'Sorry I'm late,' James panted, his head emerging from the trap door; he threw his back roughly up before climbing out himself. 'I had to go back for something,'

'My dear do stop that,' Fitzgibbons said gently, her wide green eyes boring into him 'it's a most annoying habit of yours and I can see you committing this offence many more times this year before you actually learn the meaning of time keeping.'

'I've only bin late four times this year,' James pointed out helplessly 'I thought you'd know that seeing as you are the divination professor,'

'Sit down,' she snapped 'and don't be late again, agreed?'

James took his usual seat up at the back of the classroom with Peter and Sirius, Fitzgibbons had now turned to the board and was writing something with her wand, Erin wasn't paying attention as she looked dreamily out the window.

'Oi, Jackson,' Sirius whispered, instead of Erin turning round Kirsty did instead, Sirius groaned 'is your name Erin? I don't think so, so turn back round Kirsty,'

'My pleasure, Black,' Kirsty aid snidely 'wouldn't want to talk to you since the Soho incident,'

'You'll never let me forget that, will you?' Sirius grumbled, and by now Erin had turned round and Fitzgibbons was babbling on about some form of crystal gazing that would be vital for their NEWT. 

'Nope,'

'It was only the one time,' Sirius implored, trying to keep his voice low 'I didn't know she was coming onto you or-'

'Oh don't give me that crap,' Erin laughed 'you always know when girls are coming onto a guy or girl whichever may it be,'

'Erin, good, it's you I wanted to talk to. Has Rose spoken to you yet?' Sirius urged, Rose Rain was the prettiest girl in Gryffindor with beautiful brown hair and deep blue eyes that shone like stars on a summer's eve and for some time Sirius had been wanting to be with her. 

'No I haven't,' Erin said curtly 'and I won't till you full fill your promise,'

The lunch time came too quick for Lily as she'd been watching the clock for an hour already and time had passed fast, which by half twelve it was time to meet James, Jackie and Nicola which she wasn't looking forward to it had to be said. Folding away her work she made her way down to the entrance hall to meet James. Though James had said they could start over and that made her the tiniest bit better about herself and just hoped Sadia hadn't said anything to James just yet.

'I can't,' Lily mumbled to herself

Yes you can, urged her imagination

'No, I really can't, I'll make up an excuse like…my grandmother's sick or something,'

Love, you don't have a grandmother

'Hey Lily,'

Lily was startled and looked to her side where Jen Dixon was standing, holding an awful lot of books and her normally dark black hair was showing signs of the occasional grey with long streaks of faded red. 

'You haven't seen Liz or Jo have you? I've been looking for them all over the place,'

'Sorry Jen, I haven't,' Lily said shrugging 'have you tried the dungeons or something,'

'Thanks Lil, I'll try there,' 

Lily began to walk straight through the entrance hall, she had always met James, Sirius, Remus and Jackie and her little group for lunch on Thursday but Lily was normally went and occasionally the rest would go on without her while James waited for her. Lily begged for that to be the case today and hovered awkwardly behind the pillars at the bottom of the stairs, carefully peering just round the door where she could see a clear view of James who was talking to Sirius. 

'Haven't seen you in a while,' a voice commented as Lily tried to hide behind the pillar, Lily jumped and flicked her dark hair over her shoulders; she turned to address the speaker.

'You obviously haven't been looking hard enough then,' Lily commented to Steven Granger dryly, his was a tall boy with a mop of messy brown hair and beetle like brown eyes that twinkled when he laughed and he belonged to Ravenclaw unlike Lily who belonged to Gryffindor. He had been Lily's friend for quite some time but would disappear from time to time with those friends of his from Hufflepuff who were all interested in, well it had to be said, different things than most 17 year old wizards.   

Lily found this a perfect excuse to wait for Jackie and the others to leave without her and was relieved when James came to collect her on his own from Steven and his chatter about hobbits and elves from a book he was reading called Lord of the Rings.

'C'mon, Sirius and Jackie have already left,' he told her 'and I think you need to clear the air with her so…'

Great, Lily thought, knew I'd have to but do I have to do it now?

Authors Note: Sorry this is so long…I have a lot of revision to do so I should get doing it. 

I do not own the gang as much as I'd love to. I will be writing a cute Harry/Hermione one as soon as I finish up for the day and it takes place in the most unusual place and in the strangest way.

Please check out my other story's! Read and Review!

Again thanks Erin! Thanks JKR! I know in the last chapter I screwed up on the science bit but I wasn't really meant to be writing that chapter then as I was actually meant to be in a lesson typing up coursework. So I was more worried about getting caught to tell you the truth. Hope you enjoy and I will end Lilys Humiliation in two chapters and make all her (and my) dreams come true! (Heavy NC-17/15 by end for certain "scenes")

^_^ 


	9. He knows about the dream! He knows! bloo...

Authors Note: Thank you to Amanda, Tomiko, Erin and JKR- thanks for reading and liking my story!  
  
James was in a hurry, Lily noticed, as they left the entrance hall as they crossed the grounds down into Hogsmeade and the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Lily just loved days like this, the only think that was going to put and was putting a dampener on the afternoon was the prospect of talking to Jackie. As they caught up with them Lily couldn't bring herself to face her and hovered awkwardly behind James who had now started talking to Sirius. Remus fell behind with Lily (in my life I had no Remus, I walked behind them on my own, pretending to text my friend, Lindsey) and kept her company. 'Lily, there's something you should know,' Remus said slowly 'James spoke to Kirsty this morning,' 'Aha,' 'And Sadia,' Oh shit, what's she said...? 'What did they say?' Lily asked worriedly fiddling with a loose strand of red hair 'Well Kirsty told him about the dream in Divination,' 'SHE WHAT,' Remus flinched and James and the others turned round hastily to watch Lily expectantly, Lily felt furious. It was bad enough that Sadia had said she would talk to him but this was...oh this was pure hilarity. 'Well she thought you told him,' Remus said quietly, smiling reassuringly at James who was looking at Lily a little worriedly but continued to wander down the sweeping lawns of Hogwarts in the blinding sun 'and she told him you've liked him for ages like since December,' Lily was lost for words at the silliness of her best friend, surely Kirsty knew enough about Lily to know she never would have the guts to actually tell James about the dreams she's been having and the one Kirsty knew about hadn't been the first. 'I didn't,' Lily groaned 'you know me, I'm so-' 'Well I'll let you stew on ways to strangle my girlfriend as I'm sure you'd like to at this point in time,' 'Strangle? I'll bloody torture the cow!' Remus fell back into pace with the others and as they neared the entrance of the three broomsticks Jackie turned round to Lily and smiled 'You all right Lily,' 'I'm fine,' Lily said quickly and added in a sympathetic tone 'I'm sorry about this week,' 'Its okay,' Jackie said shrugging and they continued into the three broomsticks. Good, Lily thought, that's over and done with and she wouldn't have to speak to her again today hopefully and just put up with the little mutterings and mumbles between her and Nicola. At about half one Lily was left alone with James and Lily found herself feeling more embarrassed than before as they wandered out of the three broomsticks and up to Madam Puddifoots for lunch, knowing only too well that if they ate in the three broomsticks they were bound to be accosted by some annoying Slytherine fifth years who always teased them about being together. Lily had the distinct impression that both she and James wanted to avoid that particular taunt today. 'So, we can sit in silence for the rest of the year and never talk to each other again or we can clear the air now and you tell me everything,' James said pouring her out a cup of tea as she cut up her baked potato hurriedly and avoiding James' eye contact. Lily looked up quickly and stared at James for a minute, the longest time she'd looked at him all week. 'Are you sure,' she said anxiously 'I mean you promise you wont get freaked out and-' 'I promise,' James said and smiled 'though do forgive me if I laugh in places where I shouldn't' How he can talk so calmly about all this, Lily thought furiously Because, said Lilys imagination, he doesn't know what you've dreamt or does he? 'Okay well you may as well know if you don't already that I have liked you since about Christmas when you bought me that necklace and book,'  
  
AuthorsNote: I will continued next chapter. 


	10. James is an idiot its official!

Authors Note: Sorry I left the last chapter in mid sentence as I was nearly caught typing it in Key Skills…its lunch now so I have all the time in the world. As per usual I do not own any of the gan as much as I would love to and do apologise if there isn't much description like in the original hp books as description takes up quite a bit of time and I do understand to make it a great story I have to add descriptions and I will try to add more in this chapter.

James just listened, every now and then taking sips of his tea as he didn't really want to interrupt her while she poured everything out to him really, he 

'Now I know I've liked you because…I…'

'Because what?' he said

'Well before the dream-,'

James blushed, now he was avoiding Lily's eyes and she cringed even more and realised that Kirsty had told him or at least shown him the letter in some form which was turning the situation gradually worse in Lily's favour. 

'You know don't you,' Lily guessed starting to laugh manically letting her knife and fork drop

'Kirsty she told me or rather it came up in her crystal ball and you have a very good memory of-'

'Of what,' 

'Of..' James stammered, hoping he wouldn't sound too arrogant like he used to around her 'of me,'

'I can't forget you,' Lily shrugged, then turning slightly red again she buried her face in her hands as she had done on the train. Coming back up and she started again.

'I have been having more and more dreams about you, and sometimes I wake up and I demand to know why you aren't lying next to me, okay,' she paused for breath and continued 'and I always see us holding hands, or kissing or-' she stopped, she couldn't tell him, not about last nights dream she just couldn't.

'Tell me everything Lily, I promise I won't laugh.' James said kindly

'All right,' Lily grumbled and said quickly 'I dreamt I married you, okay, now can we leave it,'

'Hang on,' James said hurriedly 'you married me? Why?'

'I like you and I have an overactive imagination. Anyway, the dream you obviously know about well we didn't do anything in it if that's what you're thinking, we kissed and cuddled okay and that was it.' Lily explained quickly hoping to get the embarrassment over and done with, James looked at her with a bemused smile on his face and said quietly. What James also found was that in his mind two single names floated around, _Lily Potter_, and it sounded perfect.

'I don't totally dislike you in a girlfriend way, its more of a,' James was trying to explain his feelings and he knew it would end in disaster but ploughed on 'I don't want to risk it, like screwing it all up now we've come so far,'

'You can't screw it up anymore than I have.' Lily said flatly ' I mean I know you don't have feelings for me so, I'm fighting a losing battle and promise that when I'm with you I will lock my imagination up,' 

'You don't have to,' James said 'I mean as long as you liking me won't get in the way of our friendship,'

'It won't,' Lily said quickly, looking at him again 'I wouldn't let it, but this time it's just a one off and I'll never bring this up again,'

(AN: This is where it changes to more L/J and in my life it sort of ended here apart from the letter Lily has to write at the end of this chapter, my best friend didn't feel the same way and we're still good friends. So I'm bringing a little bit of happiness to Lily seeing  as I didn't get very far)

For the rest of the meal they sat in silence eating there way through their dinners slowly, and Lily felt, or rather noticed James looking at her every few seconds and if it weren't for her embarrassment about him she would've flared up her temper and demanded to know why he was sneaking glances at her while she ate. 

'And about Jackie,' James said, breaking the silence as they finished their meals and Madam Puddifoot took their empty plates and mugs away 'I think you should write her a letter or something, just to clear the air because she's still convinced the Head Girl of the school is going to turn her into a Bottom,' 

'Bottom,' Lily said bemused 'I didn't know you knew a Midsummer's Night Dream,' 

James shrugged and began searching in his bag for something while Lily looked of into the distance.

'Here, it was my mum's, she died after I was born,' and James threw her a tattered copy of A Midsummer's Nights Dream

Lily took it and opened it gingerly noticing that the pages had been marked in the margins with small notes about someone called Alan Potter who she assumed to be James dad, she looked up at James monetarily and although she tried to promise herself she wouldn't think of him being with her as there eyes met for a second she couldn't help it. 

'Wow, this is a really old copy, I never figured you'd keep it in this a good condition,' she breathed her fingers floating over the leather bound cover 

They continued to talk generally about the book in Lily's hand with the occasional laugh that would always break the awkwardness and they soon left Madam Puddifoots to have a walk up to the Shrieking Shack in the blinding sun. 

There they found some unruly third years playing hide and seek in there so settled themselves under a tree half way up the hill and admired the view of small and picturesque Hogsmeade. James would've normally lain down his cloak for her to sit down on but the air between them was obviously still as awkward as before even though they'd cleared the air.

'So what did we do in this dream then?' James asked, thoroughly curious of what Lily had been dreaming as Kirsty's letter wasn't exactly specific. Lily blushed.

'Well you led me into a classroom, and for ages we just stared at each other and held one another as if waiting for the other to move,' Lily explained softly, lying back down on the grass gently 

'Then you kissed me and it felt so warm and real-'

'Hang on I thought Kirsty told you this in Divination,' Lily said looking at James strangely, was this the same old egotistic and arrogant James that she once hated now shinning through once more in all his glory.

'No,' James put in quickly 'I just read the letter that was all,'

'YOU READ THE LETTER?'

'Yeah but you weren't specific really so I didn't hear about what you're telling me. Clearing the air, remember?' James said all this very fast as to avert Lily from storming of into one of her tempers. Lily calmed down a little and continued, James wouldn't now take his eyes of the small red head he had came to know and enjoy spending time with so much, now where did that come from James found himself thinking. Lily is just like Jackie, just another girl friend.

'Well we were kissing, you had your hands up my blouse and I'd undone the buttons on your shirt, then I woke up,' she finished, she was happy now that she'd told him and she wouldn't have to hide it from him any more. It was better this way that he knew how she felt. 

'I wish you hadn't,'

The second James said it he realised he hadn't meant to, or had he? Lily stared at him confused and then said in a timid voice

'What do you mean?'

'I didn't mean to say that,' he said quickly

'If you didn't mean it why did you say it?' Lily said, now struggling to hold back the tears that she could feel coming to her eyes and she turned away from James to look at the wearing bark of the willow tree they were sat beneath. 

'It just slipped out,' 

'Yeah right,' Lily growled angrily 'and fairy King cast the right love spells on Bottom!'

'I'm sorry,' James said, Lily was now on her feet and crying freely.

'I know you now know I like you but this is low even for you, pretending now to suddenly just like me,' and Lily stormed of down the hill, her red hair flailing out behind her. James groaned, why had he said that? He didn't like her in that way, it would fuck their friendship up if they went out with each other and then he remembered something Sirius had said.

"Good Friends make Good relationships"

Pondering this James ran after her down the hill, catching up with her he called her name.

'Lily! Wait I have to tell you something too,' she stopped and turned to face him abruptly

Lily wiped a tear from her eye and straightened up facing him.

'That was mean what you said,' Lily pointed out her long hair wafting in the wind 'and just for your information I will never have another dream about you ever again,' 

'It's not that, it's just maybe I do like you, how does that sound?'

Lily slapped him hard across the cheek and that was not the response neither James nor Lily had expected by the look on Lilys face. 

'Let me get this straight,' James said slowly massaging his cheek 'I try to tell you I might like you and you slap me for it,'

'But you don't like me like that, you said,' Lily cried hysterically

'And I was wrong,' he said 'meet me outside the common room tonight after you've had time to think and give me some breathing space as I have a lot fo thinking to do and don't forget the letter to Jackie. See you Lli' and with that he kissed her sweetly on the cheek before disappearing down the hill into the sunshine.


	11. James Likes me! Hurrah!

Authors Note: This will be from Lily and James' point of view, and James has a long conversation with Sirius that might just push James into doing the thing that was right all along and go on a date with Lily Evans.  

Now I'm very confused and even more embarrassed than before. James had kissed me, on the cheek but it was still the same thing surely and now he feels the same way or is he winding me up, playing along for Jackie or something. He did mention that he had wanted my dream to continue but that would've meant in my dream I would've slept with him and he practically said he wanted that too. 

Fuck, I've really screwed things up; he doesn't like me and made it perfectly clear in the letter so why was he now having a change of heart? He's just playing me, I  thought, he hadn't changed one bit. He was still as arrogant as ever, he's playing me, and he has to be. I need to speak to him again and I've got a feeling I know exactly where he'll be. 

I don't know how I managed to get back up to the school so quickly, I think I was too confused to actually realise I was walking anywhere at all, so let me get this straight.

James didn't like me when I said I liked him which was last week after the dream

Now he is saying he possibly likes me and he wants to meet me tonight, it's everything I've dreamed but I know he is just joking and messing with me so he isn't even my best friend anymore if he is going to mess me around, or is he messing me around. I need Kirsty, where is the cow when you need her. Even though she showed him the letter by accident in divination I guess I can forgive her. 

JAMES

James made his way up to the common room to finish of some much needed Arithmancy work for Professor Silistre and since he didn't have to be back in lessons till two thirty he settled himself down at one of the tables by the window overlooking the quidditch grounds. It was empty that afternoon and only a few first years flitted in and out up to their dorm rooms, not knowing what to do with themselves on a free lesson. James was in the middle of scribbling down his name and matching it to Rose Rain when Lily entered the common room looking for him.

'I cleared the air with you,' she said sternly dropping into the seat opposite him 'now it's your turn,'

'All right,' James said fairly 'I like you, a bit,' he added 'not as much as you like me I'm guessing. You've very pretty and, well I think you learnt the lesson today and why I could never go out with you,'

'Really,' Lily said drawing a blank 'what you on about,'

'Well with the dream, that was just a dream an look how much it has fucked up you, me and Jackie, if we started actually dating imagine it,'

Lily looked as though she was considering this for a moment before she answered James.     

'I know that,' Lily said slowly, then smiled 'you think I'm pretty,'

'Of course, I'm surprised you're not going out with someone like Amos or Davy to be honest with you. If I was in a different person then maybe I would go out with you,'

'If you were a different person,' Lily said kindly 'I wouldn't know you would I, so lets say for the sake of argument, if I asked you out then would you say yes,'

James smiled, he wanted to say yes he really did and wanted to stop Lily worrying about him all the time because he knew what she was like and could tell she worried about him, the last quidditch match was just one example. James had fallen of his broomstick or rather was pushed of it by Malfoy and Lily had visited him every day he was in the hospital wing and he had to admit, apart from today he always had fun with her on Thursday afternoons and she was very different to Jackie. For one thing Lily wasn't possessive and James doubted she had it in her to be so, she was a lovely girl so what was stopping him.

'Actually,' James said confident about his answer 'I should ask you out, seeing as I'm the one who's been the royal pain in the arse to you. Now I'll be honest, I don't know where this change of heart came from and I can't promise that…that I'll be…'

'So, now, do you like me or not?' Lily interrupted firmly

'No,' James said sadly, and then with a smile he added 'I usually have to kiss said party to find out,'

'Really,' Lily said, now fully aware that James was telling the truth and she leant over the table to him in a very un-Lily like manner and said 'so do you like me,'

'I'd have to find out,' he grinned and for a brief moment their lips met and Lily felt like she'd died and gone to heaven, if she had known this time last week that this time this week she would be kissing James Potter and having her dreams come true she would've paused this part in her life and recorded it in her memory forever. He was an excellent kisser, Lily found herself thinking although only having had one boyfriend before who had died in the line of duty at the ministry and he hadn't bin too bad but she didn't know what it was that made James so different, all she knew was that there was something different and special in those few seconds that their lips met. 

'So, answer?' Lily said anxiously, blushing to the roots of her hair.

'I think that's a yes,' James said grinning and kissed her again, for longer this time.

Lily and James then set about the best way to tell Jackie what Lily had been going through and how she and James were now together, Lily pointed out she'd be less than happy. Soon their next lesson came meaning they had to cut Jackie's letter short and they hadn't written much of it as while Lily attempted to write it heartfelt and kindly James had been trying to kiss her sweetly preventing her from writing more than a few words at a time.

'So what was all that crap about "if we start dating it'll fuck up everything" hmm?' Lily posed to him shrewdly

'That was my nerves and arrogant self talking,' James replied 'anyway, it's not like we're deadly serious about the whole relationship thing yet and we're just dating right,'

'Yeah, I mean I can't fuck things up with Jackie any more than I have done, can I?' Lily said laughing 'so why didn't you like me last week then?'

'Well…' James said slowly 'you sure you want to hear this?' he asked her unsurely

'Of course, clear the air, remember?'

AN: More tomorrow! I have classes now! Bye

Halle Please read and review!


	12. Everyone knows about the dream! Fuck!

AN: All I have to say to that FoxFur is WOW! I mean…that is one of my many dreams, I have lots of dreams and in every dream I'm either married or spending my life with the same dark haired man with children…but alas it's just a dream. James who I'm meeting on Saturday is perfect but there's one tiniest problem with him, he fancies my best friend as he has seen a picture of the two of us together and mistook her for me saying he'd go out with her any time. Then he added to who he thought was my friend who was actually me and said red hair is a turn off! So that plan has officially backfired and I haven't even met him yet. He still said he'd like to meet me even without my friend but I feel he is just being polite to me and his friend who happens to be my friend too. 

I know this story isn't exactly a true telling of how Lily and James would've got together and everything as he would've asked her out at the start of the year in order to become engaged shortly after Hogwarts so I know it doesn't follow your normal L/J time relationship path but. This is based on real life still a little…so…here it is and thank you for all the reviews they all mean so much to me!! And FoxFur your life sounds too good to be true. 

Here it is!

Hope you like as I love writing it 

Dreaming 12

James felt awkward, he wasn't even sure himself as why he had a change of heart, maybe it was what Sirius had said about good friendships making good relationships. Because James knew very well that this time last week he had no intention of liking and especially asking Lily out any time soon, so what had happened? 

'Well, it's complicated,' James said, hoping it would sound convincing 

'It can't be that complicated, can it?' Lily suggested helpfully

'Oh it can,' James said quickly 'its only today I realised, realised that I like you a bit, I mean I know I used like you a lot but when I turned 16 I kind of gave up,'

'Wouldn't blame you,' Lily laughed, then with a glance at her watch she said 'we better go, we've got potions,' 

'We could stay here, we are head girl and boy I'm sure they'd let us miss just one lesson to talk things over as I haven't cleared the air totally just yet,' James replied and Erin had entered the common room with the dreamy look on her face that she normally wore on a Thursday afternoon after spending the afternoon with Vicky Lord and Joseph Stebbins from Hufflepuff. 

'Hey, you two are talking without turning red now?' Erin asked bluntly, Lily nodded sheepishly and James said

'We've been talking since Monday but we've only just cleared the air, right Lily?'

'Not cleared it completely, James,' Lily reminded him as he still hadn't been completely honest with her yet. 'Anyway,' Lily said turning to Erin 'we were just going to the library so-'

'Hey don't mind me,' Erin said happily 'I've got Potions homework to do for tomorrow,'

James and Lily exchanged glances, not in all the seven years of knowing Erin Jackson had they ever known her to complete her work and hand it in the next day. 

'Jesus you are ill, then again when did you get the potions homework?' Lily added with a bemused smile on her face

'Since last Thursday and in for yesterday,'

Of course, Lily thought, Erin would never hand work in on time. 

James then followed Lily out of the library and into the hustle and bustle that had now filled the corridors as last break had approached and all the students had burst out the classroom doors and were making their way up to their next lessons. On their way down to the library (they were meant to be in Potions) they ran into Rose and Sirius and Rose was berating Rose on some guy or other, that's my job, James thought and then he pondered, what guy are they yelling about?

'James, just leave them to it,' Lily warned, knowing that the smaller brown haired Rose had a higher temper than herself and that was some mean feat by itself. 

'You can't tell me who to date; I can go on a date with Dave Gudgeon if I like to thank you very much!' Rose yelled, her eyes were glaring at Sirius with every sign of great dislike 'why should it make any difference to you? You're seventeen!!'

'I know that,' Sirius replied his voice dripping of disdain 'it's just I don't think he's right for you-'

'Yeah well what do you know about me, it it's not like you're my brother Sirius!!!' 

'I worry about you, that's all,' he said 'and was hoping when I leave Hogwarts that you'd come and-'

'Come and what Sirius?' Rose said huffily, her arms folded.

'Live with me,' Sirius added helplessly

'FUCK OFF! I'm 14! And I still haven't forgiven you for Soho!' and with that Rose Potter turned on her heel and marched in the opposite direction Sirius was left in the corridor alone looking down at Rose's retreating back, James and Lily cautiously hid their held hands beneath their cloaks between them so Sirius wouldn't see them.

'You weren't hassling my sister were you, Padfoot,' James said smirking, and smiling at his best friend at the same time.

'She needs a- I mean I would never even dream of dating her but dating Gudgeon well! She may as well date Snape!' Sirius ranted then look suspiciously at Lily and James he added 'what are you doing,'

'Nothing,' James said quickly and they had let go of hands as quickly as lightening and Sirius was looking at them with all the suspicion he could possess 'we were just going down to potions,' 

'Well,' Sirius said 'have you two actually made up about the dream,' Lily rounded on James so quickly that she came with all the subtlety of an arriving train.

'SIRIUS KNOWS?!?' She said angrily 'who else?'

'Well Remus, Peter-'

'Oh great,' Lily moaned 'I thought we could just forget it and-'

'And Jackie too,'

Lily was furious; all the embarrassment over the past week seemed too suddenly rush back to her in a second, at that moment in time 

AuthorsNote: Sorry this is so short as I have to go to lunch with said person who inspired story. So cutting xtreamly short and at clff hangerish stage as he is behind me. 

HalleYou wouldn't do anything I couldn't undo would I, Sirius said earnestly


	13. The Room of Sacred Flames is why I lied,...

"You wouldn't do anything I couldn't undo would I, Sirius said earnestly"

Sorry about that on the end of my pen name, my other friend who was sat next to me called Collin who is a rather strange guy typed that for no apparent reason and I think that was the cleanest thing he'd typed on my computer all lunch. Anyway, thankfully said person (he's still sat next to me) doesn't know about the story and hopefully never will. As for Jackie and people suggesting she's evil and so possessive well in real life she isn't, said person is more possessive of her to tell you the truth. Jackie in real life is just as nice as Lily and understanding, well a little understanding. I mean I have written her rather evil and that was not my intention but seeing as I wrote one of the chapters after I'd explained everything to her well I was still a little jealous when I wrote her speech parts so…anyway back from a refreshing lunch with said person and I am back at the computer screen. 

****

**Thank yous**

Tomiko!!! Thanks and I hope your story comes true too unlike mine!

Amandinka I am updating by the day just for you

JKR- I was having an even worse day when I wrote that chapter and wasn't completely with it- really it had been a bad day…

Erin (JEARK) Thank you!!! I enjoy reading your reviews and love knowing that a writer as good as you enjoys and reads my work

Elle- Thanks! I don't tend to get that many reviews anyway so I'm kinda used to it you see but now I have reviews Yay!!

Foxfur!! All I still have to say is WOW!  And Ta

Lisblu- Thank you very much

Muzic- Ta for the review!

**Now on with the fiction!**

'So that's why you wanted me to write that letter then,'  

Lily was fuming, instead of going to the library or to potions for that they were in the Prefects Bathroom and Lily's normally sweet voice echoed around the walls of the cavernous bathroom. 

'I didn't mean to tell her,' James said earnestly then added helplessly 'Sirius and I were talking about it and she came over, you know how she is, quite demanding and a bit nosey, she wanted to know what we were talking about and-'

'And you blatantly told her,' Lily moaned 'I mean didn't you think I was embarrassed enough with her knowing that I always thought you were a couple and I was the one who told everyone you were? And now she knows about the dream well I might as well pack my bags and join the French Foreign Legion!'

'Does it really matter?' James said confused 'I mean I know I like you now and you like me so what's the problem? It can't be that bad?'

Lily collapsed onto one of the benches covered with fluffy pink towels and let her head fall into her hands, James gingerly walked around the spacious deep bath that had separated them for the past ten minutes and settled himself next to her.

'Lily,'

'And that's another thing,' Lily pointed out complainingly 'you haven't told me what made you change your heart,'

'Right I'll tell you shall I?'

'Good,'

'I lied to you,'

'What?' Lily said, confusion written all over her face 'why would you-'

'I found something out that I wasn't supposed to,' James said awkwardly 'when I went to work with my dad in the Summer I wandered into the wrong room-'

James paused as if waiting for Lily to start yelling at him again but he found that she didn't, much to his relief as the last thing he wanted to happen to him was to be sent flying into the swimming pool like bath with all his clothes on. 

'I wandered in to the room of Sacred Flames,'

'What's that?' Lily asked curiously 

'Well I'd just turned 16 as you know and, oh its hard to understand really, it took me a few minutes to understand what I was seeing at first. The room of Sacred Flames is a room full of these jars each with a burning flame inside, its meant to represent every true witch and wizards soul mate. My dad didn't know I was in there, he thought I was in the Requirement of Spell Reversion. Anyway I found my name and next to it was yours but you see it wasn't burning red,'

'Huh?' Lily said totally lost now

'If the flames are burning red it indicates a future married between the two peoples names on the jar, well with us it showed a blue flame which means-'

He paused as if for dramatic effect.

'It means if I fell in love with you then it would destroy us both,'

Lily was stunned into silence and stared at James for a few minutes before kissing him and whispering to him

'It doesn't mean it'll happen, its just like a prophecy, it doesn't have to happen,' 

'You don't understand,' James sighed 'what if it comes true?'

'James,' Lily said sympathetically 'you're one of the most intelligent and might I add, powerful wizards I've ever met and unless there's some big evil out there to get us then what can possibly kill us when we're together, eh?'

'Maybe you're right,' James shrugged 'I mean it can't come true, can it, who'd be after us eh?' he was now starting to laugh, and Lily too.

'It said we'd die in an attack,' James told her, 'I mean it does sound stupid doesn't it? Being together could kill us?'

'I don't see how,' Lily said bringing her lips close to his and brushing them so passionately that James had a feeling it would overwhelm them both and they'd go tumbling into the bath together, which wouldn't be the worst thing in the world now that Lily had stopped yelling at him. Lily let her hand fold within his as they kissed again, wanting to stay there for quite some time and Lily had a feeling if a prefect from Hufflepuff hadn't been knocking on the door they would've gone a lot further than small kisses. 

I've bin through a lot today, Lily thought to herself, then looking down at how she and James were holding hands she smiled even more. It looked like this term could only get better from here. I've probably bin through more yelling, arguing and embarrassment today than I have ever done in my life and a lot of explaining and understanding too…I wonder what James thinks of what's happened today, I could ask him, no things are nice the way they are. 

I'd rather do more than hold hands but I'd rather wait, and from that kiss I now know I don't want anyone else but him. Before you say anything I know it has just bin a few kisses and less than two hours of "being together" but that whole sacred flame thing has sort of pointed me back to him almost instantly. 

'Lily, I'll give that letter to Jackie, I'm seeing her tonight,'

'And what about me' Lily said a little portly

'I'm seeing you to but I promised Jackie I'd get you to write you a letter and give it to her tonight.' 

'James,' Lily said hopefully 'one more kisses,'

Slowly but surely he lowered his face to mine and our lips met, every kiss was like the first and sometimes they got better (author smiles longingly and is happy that _someone_ has got what she wants) and within the few seconds that he had kissed me his arms had snaked there way about my waist and my hands were about to twist about his neck we broke apart.

'We best tell someone before everyone jumps to conclusions and Jackie gets the wrong end of things,'

'I think we should but lets get into the common room first, I think the Fat Lady knows we're an item,' Lily and James looked towards the fat Lady who was grinning at them in an appreciative way.

'Come along dears, time to tell everyone,'

AN: Sorry that's so short, I was writing under pressure, said person, hang on he's gone so, Paul has said I should get my head out the clouds and this website and start revising. I do revise, just because I don't revise when he's around he thinks I don't do any!! He's a regular Hermione- A* in Religion at GCSE, I got an E. I did get straight C's and an A in English so…. Have to go over to main building now for Science. Sorry for any typos in this chapter as I'm in a bit of a rush now.

Please read and review!

Love

Halle


	14. Jackie reads the letter and actually thi...

**_AN: Thank you for all the reviews!! I understand the Scared Flames thing was a bit confusing and as for Rose, Sirius andErin well that will all unfold slowly and my apologies for anyone who actually lives in Soho and I hope I haven't caused offence but that is the are where….well…I visited their once with my cousin and it's this whole street full of clubs and…other things. But it might've changed since I was last their which was a while ago, my cousin isn't the most responsible in the world and he thought it perfectly okay to take his thirteen year old cousin at the time out clubbing when he was 17. Then again he's from Fulham and Hammersmith so he's a little weird and crazy. _**

**_As for me I'm from _****_Manchester_****_. But enough of me babbling- now onto a large (yay) list of Thank yous! _**

****

**_Thank you KittyWillow- Love your name btw, Kirsty in this story her nickname is Kitty due to a Bowling incident (don't ask) and one of my many nicknames is _****_Willow_****_...funny. Anyway thank you for the review and I am still friends with the guy, it's still a bit embarrassing but never mind._**

****

**_Tomiko_****_!!! Thanks and I hope your story comes true too unlike mine!_**

**__**

**_Amandinka_****_ I am updating by the day just for you_**

**__**

**_JKR- I was having an even worse day when I wrote that chapter and wasn't completely with it- really it had been a bad day…_**

**__**

**_Erin (JEARK) Thank you!!! I enjoy reading your reviews and love knowing that a writer as good as you enjoys and reads my work_**

**__**

**_Elle- Thanks! I don't tend to get that many reviews anyway so I'm kinda used to it you see but now I have reviews Yay!!_**

**__**

**_Foxfur_****_!! All I still have to say is WOW!  And Ta_**

**__**

**_Lisblu_****_- Thank you very much_**

**__**

**_Muzic_****_- Ta for the review!_**

**__**

**_Ahlam_****_- Nice pen name ad thank you for the feedback_**

**__**

**_Kimmerz_****_- Ta for the feedback and brill review_**

****

****

**_On with the story_**

Lily and James entered the common room to find it still fairly empty with just a few first and second years spread out across odd tables here and there, their wasn't a seventh year in sight. 

'Hulton must be keeping them back in potions,' James said informatively to Lily looking around the common room

'Gee, there's a surprise,' Lily said dryly

'Sirius, this is your fault,' Erin said moodily as they wandered up to the hospital wing or rather, Erin was hoping on one leg or what best resembled a leg, it was a green scaly pole of a thing with an odd foot stuck on the end, Sirius was trying to help her balance but was finding the situation a lot more funny than Erin was. 

'I didn't know you were there,' Sirius pointed out, laughing 'if you'd said "watch out" or something then this wouldn't have happened,'

'I did say that and you ignored me,' Erin snapped

'I tried to save you by sating your name,'

'No you bloody didn't,' Erin said in a very unlike Erin way, glaring at Sirius.

'I did but Moony told me to shut up, insisting you weren't daft enough to walk into a bloody boiling cauldron!'

'You always listen to your friend, that's your problem. If I listened to Lily about revising and doing homework or anything to that fact, I'd be an A grade student with some cute prefect boyfriend swinging from my arm and be so beautiful that every guy in the school would fall for me.' Erin explained hopping and hobbling along the corridor with Sirius holding her arms.

'And by the way I am sorry about Soho, I thought she was coming on to me,'

'Sirius,' Erin said flatly 'you'd seen her snog the face of that Lindsey girl at the bar, who you tried chatting up,'

'Well here's the hospital wing, I'll leave you know I guess,' and Sirius made a move to return back down the corridor

'No you fucking won't,' Erin threatened and grabbed the collar of Sirius cloak with her right hand 'you're responsible for this and I can't believe Hulton doesn't know the reverse spells! I mean you'd think when teaching animal changing you would think the stupid cow would make sure she knew the reverse spell or at least potion,'

'Fine,' Sirius grumbled 'if you promise to forgive me for the whole Soho thing and especially Rose,'

'Rose was a mistake, and you know it,' Erin said harshly as she hobbled into the empty hospital wing, Madam Pompfrey came bustling out her office almost at once brandishing her wand energetically.

'You're the second animal transfiguration I've seen today,' Pompfrey said briskly

'Here you go Jackie,' James said and he handed the light brown haired girl the letter from Lily 'Lily says she's sorry and hopes she can still be friends with you.'

Jackie took the letter grudgingly and for the next five minutes sat perched on the end of James' bed reading over Lily's neat scrawl, finally finishing the last line she folded the letter up and muttered.

'Well, I guess that's done,'

'So we can all forget about it?' James asked her hopefully for Lily's sake.

'I guess, I mean after all it was only a dream. I'd still like to know where she got this idea that we were together,'

'Oh c'mon Jackie!' James moaned, starting to smile a little bit 'you've got to be kidding me, we're always around each other, and you always talk to me just as much as Sirius. We spend nearly all summer together and go on holiday together. Half the people in this school thing we were or are dating,'

'Still,' Jackie said huffily 'I'd never date you,'

'Gee, thanks,' James said sarcastically

'I've seen the girls you've dated and their normally as thick as two short planks,'

'Hey,' James said affronted

'It's the truth, in all honesty,' Jackie said sighing and paused for a moment before continuing 'I think if you did go out with someone like Lily Evans it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Okay granted she's a little weird but you'd be good with her I know you would,'

James smiled; everything was back to normal and now was the time to tell Jackie about Lily

'Good, because I have a date with Lily in about five minutes,' he kissed Jackie sweetly on the cheek and said 'thanks for being there for me, but you have to admit you were a bit jealous,'

As James left the dorm room he was sure he heard Jackie say (_Jealous? Me?)_

**_Authors Note: Sorry that was so short and as for Sirius and _****_Erin_****_ well… Erin is slowly growing up, god I hope she didn't see me type that as she never wants to grow up. Sirius likes Erin and always has but I will not let it develop into anything and Rose makes more of an appearance in the next chapter with Davy Gudgeon (ha, gudgeon is an anagram of dungeon…hmmm) I do not own the Gang as much as I would love to and will update as soon as I finish my Ohms Law write up for next lesson. I'm so hungry….hmm….femal care products or food….what do I need most….FOOD! _**

**_I'm not totally obsessed with food and you wouldn't think it looking at me but my holiday plan for when I visit my cousin in Scarbourgh this summer is to try and eat every English breakfast and fish and chip plate from every single café and restaurant along the North Yorkshire Coast. _**

**_I know I tend to random babble, and promise I wont do it as much._**


	15. More on the Sacred Flame

Dreaming 15

Lily couldn't believe it, the world was perfect at last, there was no annoying thirteen year old brother to bother her, Malfoy wasn't around to throw any comments at her, and Erin wasn't around her making jokes about how red her hair was and most of all she was with James. Lily had always felt like this about him ever since the Christmas Dance at the Cumulus Club which was owned by James' dad in Hogsmeade. Now that James felt a little of the same towards her she felt like she was on cloud 9. 

'I haven't done this for a while,' James admitted earnestly 'ever since Anna Friel (yes I know she's a real person and currently going out with Thewlis who plays Lupin, but my dad works with her mum so I wanted to put her in here 'cos she's so nice to me! Thanks for the bag Anna!) and you know I don't know where to go,'

'Well we could just do what we normally do,' Lily suggested 'I mean Madam Puddifoot's isn't that bad is it for a first date really,'

'We could go somewhere a bit more exciting, I mean my dad opens the Cumulus up at around 8 so…'

'We have to be back for 9,' Lily pointed out fairly 'even if we are head girl and boy,'

'I'm sure they'll change it for us,' James said, kissing her sweetly and lightly

'I doubt it,' Lily said breaking away from James momentarily then her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime as they stood outside Magic Mush Jewellers. Pausing for a second, Lily looked at him deeply and said between their small kisses' this is all I ever wanted and I can't believe I have it all,'

'And about the Sacred Flame,' James posed to her as they grudgingly resumed there walking up to the Three Broomsticks 'if it does happen what will we do?'

'James I've heard many tales both in the muggle world and ours, there all about evil wizards who want to take over the world. In your world you have this pathetic figure Voldermort, who thinks he's stronger than Dumbledore,' Lily explained

'He is Lil' James said solemnly 'it makes me think we weren't right to laugh it of you know,'

'James,' Lily said firmly 'I don't think some insignificant arrogant power hungry wizard who goes around collecting death eaters is going to want anything to do with two teenagers,' 

'Of course not,' James said, though all the time James knew in his heart that once again he wasn't being honest with the girl that he…

'Lily,' James said quickly 'I have to tell you something else, about the Sacred Flame,'

'What about it?' Lily said, Lily had never really taken to heart the witches and wizard's need of urgency to make prophecy's and keep things ordered for future events that could happen. 

'Well it's…someone is after me, us, I don't know. But it won't happen for a few years and as for Voldermort, well,' and as James and Lily passed a middle aged couple they sneered at James as they heard the name Voldermort. 

'You're muggle born and I don't really expect you to understand it, hang on I know where to go, come with me,' and James led a very confused and slowly getting annoyed Lily up the high street to a place Lily knew very well having spent most of her fifth year there.

'Hogsmeade library,' Lily said incredulously 'I know you want to get on with me James and possibly share my interests but this isn't what I had in mind for a first date,'

'I need to explain to you, seeing as you're taking the whole Voldermort thing so lightly as if it's a muggle fairytale which to you I guess it is.' James explained, entering the foreboding building that contained ancient texts which the ministry often used in court cases against witches and wizards up in front of a court for using the Unforgivables on another human being or the execution of a magical animal who had attacked a wizard or the use of under age wizardry. 

'Here,' James had led her to a creepy part of the second floor library 'these are usually only used for ministry purposes but no one minds if we have a sneak peek now and again with my dad being high up in the ministry and owning the Cumulus Club,'

'James I accept Voldermort it's just I don't see what he wants with me or you, or us if you want to say it,' 

AN: Sorry it's a cliffhager as I have lessons!

Please read and review


	16. Gryffindors heir, Merlins beard!

Authors Note: Sorry this is so short and apologise if you've got bored with it and think its been taken in the wrong direction but it gets all back to basics fairly quick after this and Graduation approaches…

James flicked through the large leather volumes and grinning at Lily he added 'and you always told me I couldn't read an intellectual book if it jumped up in front of me baring a naked woman on the front,'

'What is it?' Lily asked demandingly indicating to the book

'It's a book Lil'

'I know it's a book, James,' Lily said trying to keep the impatience in her voice to a bare minimum. 'What's it about?'

'Gryffindor,' 

'Oh James,' Lily groaned 'if you've dragged me down here just to prattle on how you could be the heir of Gryffindor again I'll scream!'

'Not me Lil, I'm not the heir of Gryffindor,' and James spun the book round so it was facing Lily, Lily quickly scanned the pages before realising what she was reading.

'I'm not the heir Lily, you are,'

Lily looked down to the book and then back at James and she really did think this was some joke, the girl in the book had shiny auburn hair and at this point Lily started to twirl a strand of loose hair round her finger.

'Lily, it isn't a joke, I shouldn't have told you strictly speaking,' James said edgily 'but I felt I owe you an explanation to "clear the air" that is what you want isn't it?'

'To a certain extent but- James I'm going back to the castle,' with that Lily pushed her chair away from the table and walked quickly towards the exit.

'Lily, wait!' James called up the high street, by now Lily had convinced her that James was pulling her leg and making the whole thing up just so she would believe that lame excuse he used about sacred flames. 

'I know you're lying James, why tell me all this stuff today? Huh? Just to satisfy Jackie and her little cronies or what? You enjoy seeing me embarrassed? Is that it?'  Lily said this all very hysterically and James was completely unaware of what he had done wrong, he had told her the utmost truth of what he knew about her and how he felt about her. 

'No,' James replied quickly

'Then what?' Lily said flatly 'you just get off on watching me get hysterical is that it?'

'No,' James said in a disgusted tone pulling a face 'fuck no, Merlin Lily, you think- that's just not even on Sirius level,'

'Lily, I like you a lot and I've told you nothing but the truth all afternoon, what do you want me to do,' James said helplessly, Lily sighed and looking to the clouds then back to James she said.

'I know what I want but I don't know if I-' she paused biting her top lip

'If I no, I can't say it and won't because you'll just make fun of me,' she added huffily, her temper of hysteria now ebbing away 

'I won't make fun of you,' James said earnestly

'I want to spend every. No it doesn't matter, I suppose I can believe you after all it's probably true,' Lily grumbled.

'I have a something for you back at the castle, c'mon,' James told her grinning and Lily looked at him strangely giving him a highly sceptical look.

'Wasn't much of a first date, was it?' Lily said laughing, her temper now ebbing away into thin air.

'No I guess it wasn't,' James said a little sadly 'I promise we'll go on a real date next time, and we won't just go to Hogsmeade. Half term is coming up, we could go to London,' they had stopped outside the common room with the fat lady staring at them curiously.

'I hope we have another date or at least another kiss soon,' Lily said boldly in a very un-Lily like way, James only hastily agreed and let himself feel the gentle velvetiness of Lilys lip gloss against his lips. The kiss deepened and Lily couldn't help but start to drape her arms around James' neck, after all in just a few hours she had gotten everything she wanted with the man of her dreams….

Authors Note: THE END! Well of this L/J fic…well actually I'll add one more chapter which I enjoy writing…the next chapter will be set 4 months down the line and will be GRAPHIC. Taken from life too…

I hope you enjoyed reading my story and I will be writing a sequel to this I think or possibly a prequel…. what do you guys think? Please read and review.


	17. Meet Me

wwwDreaming 17

AN: This is the last chapter I am trying desperately to get their 'first time' in here some how but am having trouble so in this chapter I will explain the Soho incident involving Sirius, Rose and Erin. As for the whole Gryffindors heir thing…well I might delete that as it was so stupid…I wanted to link it in with Gryffindors Quarters that was all…which I could yet include. Graphic sex in next chapter, don't read if offended or dislike.

Do not own the gang as much as I would love to

The fact that Lily Evans, little Miss dreamer and all round perfect head girl was going out with James Potter the quidditch captain, well you hardly expect a thing like that to be kept under the table now do you. Lily had reputedly told people before hand, other than Kirsty, that she would never show interest in someone like James Potter even if her life depended on it. When the girls in the Gryffindor dorm kindly pointed out that Cleopatra had said a similar thing about Anthony and Romeo and Juliet never hit it of either Lily was less than pleased and refused to speak to any Gryffindor who such as mentioned Anthony and Cleopatra in front of her.

However it seemed Lily couldn't spend enough time with James and vice versa, they had been going out for barely a month and it already seemed by the end of the month that they hadn't seen enough of one another.

'Where is she?' James voiced worriedly to Sirius and Remus who were waiting with him outside the Arithmancy classroom on the fifth floor 'didn't lessons break out ten minutes ago??'

'James you know Lily, she's probably staying behind to organise a revolt on the next student who calls her Cleopatra,' Remus told him casually, James gave him a puzzled look and glanced at Sirius.

'I have no idea what he's on about either,' Sirius said lazily glancing mildly at Remus who looked highly affronted but at the same time slightly amused.

'If you actually listened in muggle studies Padfoot, my dear friend, you would know that Cleopatra is a great woman in history with many talents,'

'If I paid attention in muggle studies I wouldn't be failing it,' Sirius said gloomily, he had been a little moody and not at all his usual talkative self since bumping into Rose who had been with Erin that morning.

'Can I ask you,' Remus said calmly to Sirius 'had a strange conversation with Rose the other day about you and Erin, what's that all about?'

'Trust me Moony, you could say there both more trouble than their worth,' Sirius sighed

'I think one of them refused to go out with you,' Peter said as he wandered out of the Arithmancy class door with Lily behind him who was at James' side like lightening 'and that you can't handle rejection,'

'Sod-off Peter,' Sirius said quickly 'Erin and I have an understanding,'

'And I think its called refusal to go out with Sirius Black,' Peter replied coolly, Lily and Remus laughed though James didn't knowing only too well who Sirius liked and wasn't about to declare it to everyone, if they Remus and Peter hadn't already guessed then James didn't see any point in telling them if they were going to be that oblivious.

 'Sod-off,' Sirius repeated then with a glance at Lily and James 'c'mon guys I'd rather not witness this, they haven't seen each other since lunch so god knows what they'll do,'

'Ha, ha,' Lily said sarcastically her hand folding into James' as they started to walk down the corridor 'we're not all like you Sirius, just in relationships for kissing and sex,'

'Well Miss Evans, where did that snide comment come from?' Sirius said incredulously, his mood brightening ever so slightly as he turned to look at the Lily he always figured was pure and innocent with no sexual bone in her body; then again the dreams of James were graphic enough. Lily blushed to the roots of her hair and her grip on James' hand tightened ever so slightly as they walked slowly down the corridor together. Remus an Peter were walking a little ahead discussing the best ways to come up with replies to all of Sirius' snide comments that they were both subjected to each day, though not Moony so much.

'Anyway, we like each other enough to take things slow so in your own words Padfoot,' James paused and looked at Lily smiling then back to Sirius 'sod-off'

'Well thank you very much, your girlfriend insults me and I get told of!'

'You insulted us so we insult you,' Lily said mockingly

'You know what Prongs,' Sirius said casually 'when you're with her you don't half gang up on me,'

James shook his head and then seemed to give Sirius a look that meant he was to leave he and Lily alone, it took a few seconds and obvious nods of the head to get Sirius to walk on a head with the others.

'So, how was Arithmancy?' James asked her as they now headed back slowly to the Prefects Room where they were to have a meeting of all the prefects for some sort of progress report.

'It was okay and James,' Lily said pausing.

'Hm,'

'Sirius was right; we haven't seen each other since lunch. Maybe we should take his hint for a change,' Lily smiled mischievously up at him; he looked at her and slowly took his glasses of.

'If you'd have told me two years ago that I'd be doing this then I would've laughed in your face,' Lily whispered as she lifted her face to James' and kissed him sweetly, breaking away momentarily she looked into his eyes and whispered 'I prefer you with your glasses,'

'And I love you just the way you are,' he said, but the second he'd said it he realised that it came out too soon and too fast as Lily let go of him abruptly

'Did you just say what I thought you said,' Lily voiced anxiously biting her top lip as they came to stand outside the Prefects Room 'did you James?'

'It just slipped out but-'he paused 'I think I do mean it, really.'

Lily slowly stepped back towards him and hugging him tightly she whispered

'I love you just the way you are too, James,'

It was such a warm hug that neither wanted to let go and they stayed like that for a few minutes before James started kissing her and letting his hands move from her back to her waist. Lily couldn't help it as with each kiss came a deeper and deeper longing that she wanted to carry on, maybe Sirius was right after all kissing James was like heaven, when her lips lastly brushed his it was as if she was tasting a forbidden chocolate that she'd never tasted before.

'James,' she said, wiping the lipstick of his cheek and straightening his school shirt 'I don't want our first time to be some fumble in a broom closet,'

'I know that,' James said lovingly 'but I can't help it, I feel a desire to kiss you and-'

'Well,' Lily said cautiously 'it's a big step; I mean being with each other is one thing but _being together_ all night is well…'

'Well what?' James said a little frustrated as he held her hands at length

'I do want to, I mean it's just I don't know how,' she mumbled and James had a hard time hearing the last part as she had suddenly become intent on looking at her scuffed shoes.

'I'm there too Lily,' James said soothingly 'we're both going to be there,' then he looked at her once again hardly believing he had stopped chasing her when he turned 16 and wishing more than ever he had realised she liked him since the start of the seventh year. James let his lips brush seductively against hers and yet again they became deeply involved with one another, pausing momentarily Lily said

'At least let me get the door open'

Quickly opening the door they were safely in the Prefects Room, for a minute or two James stopped kissing her and helped her organise a huge pile of papers that had been dropped on one of the vast desks that belonged to the head boy and girl. Within the Prefects Room there wasn't much it had to be said but Lily found it accommodating enough. James made them each a cup of tea (the muggle way, to Lily's surprise) and helped lily categorise all the silly little reports that have been left by the prefects for each house.

'We really should get on with this,' Lily said as she brought all the papers over to the sofa where James was sat going over some Divination homework 'I mean they'll all be here in a minute,'

'Well,' James said a small smile playing on his lips 'we should get a move on then,'

Lily sat as close to him as possible without actually sitting on top of him and they eventually abandoned the papers for the next half hour as they waited for the arrival of any prefects.

'Lily, you did tell them about the meeting?' James asked worriedly as he checked his watch for the fifth time that hour

'Of course,' she said dismissively then a closed expression appeared on her face 'I think I did,'

'Lily, I need to tell you something,'

'You can tell me anything,' Lily replied snuggling up to him even more warmly

'Meet me tonight under the Oak tree in the grounds, and I'll tell you there,' he said, with a swift kiss he took her by the hands and led her out of the Prefects Room, knowing only too well that Lily had deliberately forgot to tell everyone about the 'meeting'.

Lily had a feeling she knew where James would be taking her tonight and what he wanted to tell her, she just hoped she was ready for it and Kirsty helped as much as she could with small bits of advice and half of them grossed Lily out to the point of sickness.

'And if you bleed don't worry, 'cos it's all part of your first time-'

'Kirsty, I know all right,' Lily said impatiently 'I read books about it too you know, and anyway, we might not do it,'

'C'mon Lily!' Kirsty pointed out yawning hugely 'your crazy about him, you never stop kissing, holding hands and I know for a fact that your dream went further than you told anyone,'

'How do you-'

'Trust me,' Kirsty interrupted 'I hear you in your sleep and half the time I find you lying on top of your pillow whispering the name 'James' in your sleep so don't even try to tell me you don't want to sleep with him,'

Lily blushed then quickly turning around she said

'You won't tell him will you if tonight don't turn out how we supposedly plan?' Lily voiced worriedly

'Wouldn't dream of it, Lil'

'Good, see you in the morning…or afternoon or tonight,' Lily said all this very fast as she left the dorm room quickly, James would meet her under the Oak at seven and she found that every time she thought of him her dream floated to the surface of her memories.

AN: More next chapter….more happened in my week of embarrassment….put it this way said person was mean but I don't care because I have a new, but rather annoying friend in the form of James 'Jamie' Robinson from N/castle so…and…no if I tell you you'll never read any of my story's again…I am no longer single. Yay! But not with James, he's younger and getting tetchy about my 'friend' and I. Seeing as I did kiss him and now I'm going out with my 'friend'. The 'friend' isn't Paul though, okay, as much as I would love that.

Don't own the gang and apologise for my bad grammar as it has been 


	18. Rose Rain isn't interested

_AN: I know I haven't updated this in ages but I have re read it through and found to my astonishment that there were particular little things that now make more sense with the recent publication of Book Six. Read and Review and most importantly enjoy reading. I do not own anyone. Ad I am writing a new story with a whole new set of characters for Lily and James very shortly. Tell me what you think. _

Willow

Lily flew down to the grounds and had a dubious feeling that this could all go terribly wrong if she or James said anything in the wrong way. But for Lily this all felt very surreal and as she wandered through the halls of Hogwarts she wasn't entirely sure she was doing the right thing.

Erin Jackson sat up in the common room poring over some documents for history of magic and was thoroughly annoyed to be disturbed by none other than Sirius Black.

'What do you want Black?' she demanded as he took occupancy in the vacant seat opposite her.

'Erin, about Rose-'

'Which one,' Erin replied coldly 'Rain or Potter?'

'Rose Rain, Rose Potter and I have nothing left to say to each other as she made clear the other day when she refused to come and live with me after I've left Hogwarts,'

Erin looked thoughtful for a moment and placed her quill down carefully before she answered an expectant Sirius. Erin was on the verge of telling Sirius to sod off before she leant her hand over her freshly inked parchment. The ink smudged all across her arm and she stared huffily down at her arm that looked like it had been tattooed by a drunken artist.

'Bollocks,' she mumbled angrily, looking now distractedly at her ink stained arm but Sirius was laughing

'Well you always mentioned you wanted a tattoo,'

Erin then placed her hand quickly on his cheek, transferring the ink to Sirius' face and he gawped at her stupidly.

'Hey,' Sirius said grumbling 'don't you put ink on me,'

'Don't think I'm not appreciative of your friendship Sirius but you are starting to annoy me with this Rose thing,' Erin replied curtly, wiping the ink away with a flick of her wand. 'And the Soho thing-'

'If someone mention that one more time-'

'You'll what,' Erin began ', have another girl come and chat me up,'

'That was an accident' Sirius protested 'and you know it was, I didn't know she was a girl and-'

'And you seriously thought I'd be interested in her,' Erin finished, flourishing the last sentence of a particular difficult documentary analysis.

'No, I happen to know who you like,' Sirius quipped 'and I know it isn't a girl,'

Erin froze, she hoped beyond hope that her secret had not been discovered and most of all by Sirius Black. Erin glared at him sharply and had a fleeting instinct to grab her wand but it passed and she smiled at Sirius instead. Sirius was busily removing the ink from his cheek when she began to laugh.

'Smartest wizard in our year and you can't get ink of!' Erin chuckled and removed the ink magically which Sirius was thankful for but found himself staring at the portrait hole where Rose Rain was wandering in with some other 6th year friends. Erin tracked his line of sight and said

'She is just a person, why don't you go talk to her,'

'You don't know how difficult it is to chat up a girl,' Sirius paused, a grin began slowly appearing on his face 'or then again, maybe you do know what its like,'

Erin glared at him menacingly and wandered instantly over to Rose Rain, blocking her path to the sixth years girl form rooms and knew Sirius would be gaping after her.

'Rose, may I have a word with you,' Erin said, Rose's friends giggled uncontrollably and Erin knew that most likely they knew about the incident in Soho and most likely suspected Erin to be wanting to chat Rose up alone.

'Sure, what is it?' Rose replied curtly pulling her books closer to her chest, her long ebony brown hair floating over her shoulders

'Sirius Black, he wants to go on a date with you,' Erin said boldly, grinning as she looked back at a furious Sirius

Rose blushed and looked over at Sirius who blushed back deeply too. She then turned her attention back to Erin and became a little awkward with her words, s much so that Erin didn't quite understand her.

'Tell Sirius he is an okay guy but I'm not really interested,' she said sweetly 'there is someone else I have my eye on,'

'Oh,' Erin said, hardly surprised and added 'just to put Sirius out of his misery, who is it you have your eye on,'

'You,' she said smiling 'tell Sirius I'm sorry and I will talk to you some other time, Erin,' and Rose skipped of up the girls dorm room. Erin was slightly speechless as she returned to Sirius.

Authors Note: Sorry this is so short, I have a ton of university work I need to be getting on with and I need to update my profile too! Read and review.


	19. Dark magic begins to show its colours

Dreaming 19

AN: I understand the last chapter contained slash and I apologise to my younger readers and Erin if she ever reads this again, I just thought it would be a nice little twist in the Erin/Sirius triangle really. I will not write slash if it puts my readers off and please don't complain to me about it 'not being natures way' to like a girl. Now more Lily and James!

James loved Lily and there was nothing that would stop him from being with her now as everything they had been through was enough. When Jackie has demanded to know where James was going he shrugged her off insisting that his business was his and not hers. She had gone of in a huff mumbling something about Lily and idiotic redheads but James had grown tired of her constant mumblings over the past few weeks. The one thing James could not get it out of his mind was his scared flame and he was terrified that Lily would be torn away from him just because he cared for her deeply.

Kirsty had spent the afternoon in the library revising and had returned to the common room that evening with nearly a dozen books and as she entered the common room she was surprised to see Erin and Sirius in a most uncompromising position.

'What the hell are you two doing,' Kirsty demanded toppling the books onto the table in front of them

'Laughing, its not a crime is it?' Erin said and cracked up laughing again by just looking at Sirius.

'Its not funny,'

'Okay,' Kirsty said slowly 'what's going on here?'

'Sirius has a particular taste in witches don't you, I'm sure Kitty would love to hear how and why Rose turned you down,' Erin said through bursts of laughter, Sirius was sat with his arms folded glaring huffily at Erin across the table.

'A girl turn you down and I thought Rose Rain had no taste, I was sure she would go out with you,' Kirsty said patronisingly to Sirius who looked furious and replied

'She doesn't like wizards,'

'I'm sorry,' Erin said giggling 'say it louder, I don't think Kirsty heard that,'

'I fell for a lesbian, happy now?' Sirius roared at Kirsty but Erin was sent into another fit of giggles 'and anyway Erin, I don't know what your giggling at its you she obviously fancies!'

Erin resumed a straight face almost instantly and realised the complications of the matter, but still find it very hilarious that Sirius had yet fallen for another girl and failed to recognise she wasn't really his type of witch. But it made Erin think more carefully about which situations were a laughing matter and which were a cause for concern.

'See didn't think like that did you,' Sirius remarked smartly 'looks like girls are seriously attracted to you,'

'The way I see it,' Kirsty began 'is that Erin can now appeal to all audiences, best of both worlds,'

'Excuse me,' Sirius said startled

Kirsty caught Erin's eye and Erin shook her head, indicating that she did not want Kirsty to divulge that particular piece of evidence for real. Sirius ran his fingers through his shoulder length black hair

'Well as much as my humiliation is entertaining the two fo you I think I've had enough of it for one day and I am going to bed,'

James greeted Lily with a brief kiss before handing her the most beautiful carved wooden box with green emeralds encrusted on the side and the lid. Lily admired it in awe and James urged her to open it.

'I know you have a necklace from me already but I thought this one was just perfect for you,' and James slipped it around her neck gently.

'James it's beautiful', she admired the necklace closely rubbing over the cold silver gently with her fingers 'where did you get it?'

'I bought it from Magic Mush, that time we were in Hogsmeade I returned afterwards and bought it,' James explained 'I bumped into Regulus on the way down and he suggested that I treat you the way that I feel about you, and I think Im falling head over heels in love with you Lily and I cant stop how my heart feels,'

There was silence around the grounds, the crescent moon shone high in the sky and the stars twinkled against the velvet sky over Hogwarts lake and the cool night air whipped through the branches of the trees standing along the waters edge. The castle looked more magnificent tonigh than it ever had before, the lights shone from the Astronomy tower where students would be sat outlining star charts. A golden beam of light shone from the tallest tower where Dumbledores office was situated.

But at the top of the Divination tower stood a most terrifying figure.


	20. Dark Attack

Authors Note: I am sorry the last chapter was little bit og a cliff hanger guys. And apologies for it being so short as last night my ex Imed me insisting we needed to talk so I got caught up with him. This chapter will be much longer as to compensate for not updating last night as I promised I would. I do not own anyone and as for Erin she is a bisexual witch so BE WARNED PARTICULAR CHARACTERS ARE SLASH. But no intimate slash will be described, it will merely feature and if you don't like slash then you can still read this story however.

_Previously on Dreaming_

_There was silence around the grounds, the crescent moon shone high in the sky and the stars twinkled against the velvet sky over Hogwarts lake and the cool night air whipped through the branches of the trees standing along the waters edge. The castle looked more magnificent tonigh than it ever had before, the lights shone from the Astronomy tower where students would be sat outlining star charts. A golden beam of light shone from the tallest tower where Dumbledores office was situated._

_But at the top of the Divination tower stood a most terrifying figure._

'The time has come, Nagini,' Lord Voldermort hissed to his pet who was slithering around his feet 'it is time to awaken the snake within these walls, our friends need to come out in the open would you not agree?'

'Yessss masssster,' Nagini replied 'ssssshhhall I awake the basilisk then?'

'There will be no need Nagini, we have come into Hogwarts this far without its help, Dumbledore is oblivious to us being here,'

Lord Voldermort hissed

'I wouldn't be so sure my lord,' a voice said out of the darkness on the top of the divination tower, Regulus Black stumbled into the moonlight and fell before his master's feet.

'Black, what do you mean,' Voldermort said sharply without turning to face Regulus.

'Dumbledore has stationed members of the Order within the walls of Hogwarts in secret, we found extra members of staff parading the corridors,'

'You're lying Regulus; do not lie to your master,'

'I assure you my words are truth, Dumbledore knows you're here and he knows why,'

'And how would you know all this Black, unless you have been infiltrating information from the order and as of present I only have one spy close enough to Dumbledore your information has clouded my judgement,'

'My lord if I lie it is in your best interest, to attack the school tonight would be suicide. I am sure Dumbledore has removed Gryffindors sword to another location,' Regulus explained, his hood hanging low over his face.

'Its here, I know it is Black. Fetch Wormtail would you. This castle was easier to break into than I thought,' Voldermort explained and Regulus nodded. As he swept away from the tower he heard his lord whisper something to Nagini who slowly slithered down after Regulus

'Watch him, Nagini,'

James smiled as Lily admired the necklace, her eyes couldn't leave the locket resting on her breasts and James couldn't take his eyes of her. There was something more magical about the way he was feeling and couldn't place it, Lily returned her attention to him and was beaming.

'You're fantastic, I'm just so sorry it took us so long, we've got barely 4 months left at Hogwarts and-'

'And,' James finished for her 'what difference does that make?'

'We won't be here together anymore, we'll be living separate lives won't we,' she added sadly 'and just when I was starting to really care about you,'

'Well, the time we have now should be spent together,' James said sweetly, his attention turned to the night sky and then back to Lily 'the time-' but he froze and drew his attention back to the night sky where an eerie green glow ebbed over the divination tower.

James let go of Lily's hands and stared up into the night sky, wandering towards the castle slowly his mouth dropped and his attention never wavered from the mark in the sky. Lily ran after him, her mind concentrating on James she tugged at his arm and said

'James, what is it, what's wrong-'but Lily followed James' line of sight and her hand covered her gaping mouth 'oh no, James-'

'Something has happened, but oh my god Lily up there,' and James pointed to the top of the divination tower where a man cloaked in emerald green robes stood, an eerie green aura lighting him up against the night sky.

'It's him,' James breathed

(AN: Cliff-hanger! No I'm not that cruel!)

Sirius had been asleep for almost an hour before he was shaken awake by Remus Lupin who looked anxious and more worried than usual. It took Sirius barely a second to realise hat it had something to do with Regulus.

'What's he done now Moony?' Sirius said anxiously 'he hasn't-'

'I think you should see for yourself, he's been impaled down in the trophy room,' Remus explained 'and that's not all, Dumbledore has called all prefects into his office except we can't find Lily and James'

'Don't be so vague Moony, what has happened,' Sirius said firmly 'if Regulus is in trouble then-'

'He's not in trouble, he's dying,' Remus said shortly 'and Voldermort has broken the school security,' this made Sirius jump out of his bed as if he had been struck by lightning. He grabbed his wand and cloak in an instant and without another look at Moony had fled the dorm room.

'Padfoot, don't do anything rash,' Remus advised his friend, catching up with him as they raced out of the common room 'McGonagall told us to go straight to Dumbledores office. We should do so. The teachers will take care of the other students and Lily and James are-'

'Leave this to me Moony, we'll see how powerful the mudblood bastard is after I've dealt with him,'

'Sirius,' Remus said firmly and loudly, he pinned Sirius up against the wall forcefully and held him by his robes 'don't do anything stupid, we're going to Dumbledore, your brother is dying and I think the last thing you need to do is go charging around after the most infamous dark wizard of our time,'

'He took Louise away from me,' Sirius said angrily, trying to loose Moonys grip but found it difficult as the werewolf's strength towered over his own wizard like reflexes. 'I don't want him to murder anyone else,'

'He's murdered hundreds of qualified wizards and witches, Dumbledore will handle this,' Releasing his grip on Padfoot Remus knew he had knocked some sense into his friend 'Dumbledore, now,' and Sirius obeyed reluctantly stuffing his wand in his pocket as he went.

Jackie White and Nicola were sat next to Regulus who was slumped against the trophy room wall impaled on a large heavy set sword. Jackie held his hand sheepishly and Nicola stood watch at the door awaiting Madam Pomfrey who had not been found yet.

'Its going to be alright,' Jackie said 'Pomfrey will be here,'

'It hurts,' Regulus said 'im going to try and get off it,' and he moved awkwardly forward and tried to un impale himself with little success.

'How did you do this and what were you doing down here anyway?' Nicola asked from the doorway

'I was researching a project,'

'At this time of night,' Nicola said suspiciously

'Well you know, ow,' and he flinched.

Pomfrey arrived followed by Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid, though to Regulus' dismay Dumbledore had not come and that was the whole point of this exercise to get Dumbledore away from the office so his lord could attack and capture what he believed to be the last remaining item needed for the spell.

As they tended to rEgulus Black the teachers were blissfully unaware that their deserted posts were now being inriltrated by Lord Voldermort and his followers, all trying to gain access to Dumbledores office.

AN: CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHA I will write more later on but if not I am afraid I am off to London for a week or so and will not be near my laptop so. But I will be speding the week near Kings Cross Station and I will upload some photos on my new in the making website. Apologies for all the typos in this I awoke thismorning and just had lots of creative ideas in my mind but I was still not really awake. Please read and review. It will become more L/J again in the next chapter which may be a short taster of whats to come before I fly of to London to see my Grandmother.

Love you all!

Halle


	21. Welcome back to school Rosier

Evan Rosier snuck quietly down the corridor that had once been he and his master's old secret passageway and deemed it ingenious on his lords' part to conjure up this current plan. He motioned to the others behind him and they emerged quickly from the darkness and moved next to Rosier who began to quicken his pace with his wand held high lighting up the passageway.

'Rosier, where are we going,' muttered the smallest death eater 'should we not wait for Snape-'

'Severus Snape will be of no help to us,' Rosier spat checking the corridor 'this our task not that filthy mudblood-'

'Talking about me in the most pleasant of manners are we Rosier,' said 17-year-old Severus Snape, he had appeared from nowhere and was munching on an apple. He took in Rosier and the others but made no attempt to disarm any of them or to readily join them.

'Go back to your common room Snape,' Rosier said 'this is my mission and Dumbledore is-'

'Aware that you are here,' Snape finished 'the ministry has been notified, someone has squealed,'

What little colour was in Rosiers face left it dramatically and he surveyed Snape with the utmost dislike ad lowered his wand

'What do you mean?' Rosier demanded

'Black, he squealed or Dumbledore is cleverer than our master thought, Rosier,'

Lily and James had raced up to the castle at break neck speed and James insisted that he wanted to go the divination tower and take Voldermort on himself but Lily refused vehemently.

'You are not, I repeat not going up there to face Voldermort on your own,' Lily said ferociously

James was irritated but agreed to go up to Dumbledores office and he knew if he faced Lord Voldermort Lily would most likely be killed or injured and James could not bare to thing of either situation. Reaching the beautiful golden phoenix they realised they did not know the new password but they were greeted by Sirius and Remus emrging from the office who hurriedly gave them the password but not before filling them in on the situation.

'Regulus, he is working for Lord Voldermort,' Remus explained and James' face fell in disbelief, he knew Regulus was a spoilt brat and a bit of an idiot sometimes but he didn't think he was that stupid. 'and he is here,'

'So whats Dumbledore doing about it,' James rushed

'Nothing' Sirius mumbled 'says Voldermort will flee soon, but not by his hand,'

'Hes the most powerful wizard-'

'Don't you think we said that Lily,' Sirius replied disgruntled 'he said it was someone elses job,'

'Let me talk to him,; James insisted 'we have to do something,'

'The Order are dealing with it,' Remus said bitterly 'Dumbledore thinks we are not qualified enough yet,'

Sirius snorted

'Well I'm doing something about it, this is our school and we aren't going down without a fight,' James said boldly 'anyone else with me?'

Sirius and Remus looked sceptically from one to the other and then back to Jams who was wearing a look of self determination, a look the both of them had often witnessed before the last Quidditch game of every season. Lily realised the situation and shrieked

'NO!' she paused, 'you all aren't even 18!'

But they were no longer listening and walking briskly down to the broom sheds

'Sirius, the Four Formation, if we play by that he won't stand a chance,'

'You're taking the most powerful wizard of the world on by using Quidditch techniques!' Lily called after them, she sprinted after hr boyfriend who right now sh deemed a complete idiot and maniac.

'You can't take him on,' Lily begged as they crossed the courtyard, they has all stopped in their tracks and saw Snape sat in the archway of the courtyard talking to someone.

'Snape,' Sirius called out, Severus spun round and there was a scuffling sound from the shadows on the other side f the courtyard.

'What do you want Black,' he spat

'You, it was you who let him in wasn't it,'

Snapes mouth twisted into an awful smirk, Lily clung to James like an innocent 7 year old muggle girl, wherever her courage was it certainly wasn't wihin her she felt helpless.

Then out of the darkness someone yelled a curse

'CRUCIO'

AN: CLIFFHANGER! Next time on Dreaming:

_Lily fell to the floor instantly and shook violently; James whipped out his own wand and yelled_

'_EXPELLIARMUS' _

_A wand flew about fifty feet in the air, Sirius ran past Snape and into the corridor on this side of the courtyard where he found a group of wizards grimacing, the tallest wizard holding his wand high and glowing as it continued the curse on Lily. Sirius then said_

'_Leave them alone Rosier, this is between you and me,'_

_Rosier took of his mask and grinned_

'_Ar, the other Black,'_

_AN: Please Read and Review. More to come tomorrow night when I have more time free. Hope you like this. I do not own anyone. _

_Halle_


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Please read and review. This all may sound far fetched but I do not want to bring Dumbledore in just yet because I want James and Sirius to take on Lord Voldermort themselves and taste just exactly what they are up against. Don't own anyone as usual and it will get back to being L/J soon. In the next chapter it will become more L/J and Hogwarts again.

Rosier lowered his wand, calling of the curse and he stepped out into the crescent moonlight hovering over the desolate courtyard and faced Sirius with hiw and now aimed at Sirius chest.

'We should've hired you and not that useless runt of a brother-'

'Leave Regulus out of this,' Sirius demanded, James helped Lily to her feet and pulled her close to him glaring at the accumulation of death eaters stood before them and for the first time in his life James Potter felt as though he really couldn't protect those he cared most about.

'Not so fast,' Rosier said menacingly as he saw Remus, Lily and James make a move for the other side of the courtyard 'Finchley, Crabbe-'

Two other death eaters stepped out of the shadows and aimed their wands at Lily, James and Remus. But James' courage soon found him again and releasing Lily dramatically he yelled

'Karatakus,' at Crabbe and he was knocked of his feet as if something invisible had swept beneath his legs and Finchley yelled

'Avada Kedevra,'

But the curse missed and hit a tree behind them, Lily, James and Remus darted through the courtyard opening and Rosier looked furious but for some unknown reason let them go. Snape, who was stood by Rosier too had his wand aimed at Sirius but as a howl ripped through the clear cold night air around Hogwarts the smirk vanished from Snapes face and he turned to Rosier

'Fenrir,' Snape muttered and Rosier's face drained of all its colour and the group of death eaters raced away from the courtyard leaving Sirius there alone and bewildered. Deatheaters had not only failed to kill him but nor had they attempted and he had however saved James, Remus and Lily who had gotten away safely moments before. But the fact at the forefront of his mind was the death of his younger brother, well perhaps he wasn't dead yet but being a Deatheater was just as good as dead in Sirius' eyes. Racing out of the courtyard he found Lily, James and Remus at the bottom of the divination tower staircase and a cackle of laughter descended down the staircase.

Snape and Rosier were greeted by the werewolf who had blood smeared on his lips and his cloak was torn with his grizzled grey hair floating above his shoulders and he stared at the pair saliently.

'Fenrir, we didn't ask for your help,' Rosier spat 'we were doing just fine-'

'Very good Rosier, but Im not here for you lot, I'm here to see my master-'

'You,' Rosier scoffed 'a master, since when do you follow anyone Fenrir?'


	23. Chapter 22 B: Dreams are relaistic

AN: This is just a finishing of the last chapter like a part B if you like before the next real instalment. The marauders are in danger, who will save them? And is Dumbledore there just in the nick of time. Don't own a thing, please read and review. Thanks. More Lily and james in the next chapter for definite. All will become clear at the end of this little segment of a chapter. This is VERY SHORT so pleas don't flame me for it. I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger! Hehe! J

'I follow my master; now get out of my way you stupid slimy wizards, I have business to attend to-'

'Running to Dumbledore again are we Greyback,' Snape sneered 'precious little puppy dog,'

Fenrir spun quickly to face Snape and he growled menacingly before turning back to the courtyard entrance where illuminated by the lightning stood Albus Dumbledore and behind him were Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

'Severus,' Dumbledore whispered softly 'how could you-'

Snape flinched

'You don't think I could seriously believe you do you Dumbledore about my father-'

'Severus you are still a student with much to learn-'

'Let us kill him Snape,' Rosier sneered 'finishing you Dumbledore will be the greatest pleasure I will ever endure,'

Dumbledore shook his head and glanced at Greyback whose lips were smeared by blood and the rain began to spatter down onto the courtyard, lightning flashed and a heavy downpour ensued. Then a quick series of events followed in succession and Lily thought she was seeing things but didn't comprehend the situation till it had happened. Rosier raised his wand and yelled

'Imperio' and a jet of blue light flew out across the courtyard, Dumbledore blocked it away with a wave of his wand, and turning quickly to his students he said

'Get back to the common room and quick; I will deal with this, when you all wake tomorrow morning this will be nothing more than a bad dream,'

'But professor we will stay and fight-'

'NOW, JAMES! GET OUT OF HERE!' Dumbledore yelled and turned back to the fight with Rosier, Fenrir licked his lips tremendously and lunged at Snape who was aiming his wand squarely at Dumbledore's chest. Lily saw the urgency in her headmasters' eyes and tugged on James' arm hard and they ran away from the scene but not before James did something very stupid.

'AVADA KEDEVRA,' Snape cried and James lay motionless.

James Potter was dead.

'Arrggghhhhhhh!' Lily screamed

She was lying beneath a heavy draped cloak beneath the stars and she felt frantically around her and poked something hard and stiff that was lying beside her.

AN: THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN A DREAM. But is James dead for real? Please read and review


	24. Feeling embarassed

Dreaming chapter 23: Lily and James: Reconcile

AN: Yes Muhahaha, it was all a nightmare, but /James is with Lily and Voldermort is not at Hogwarts. So pretend the last 3 chapters didn't really happen and that this is a continuation of the night Lily went down to meet James. I won't describe the events of the night as that can be put in a separate story. If you want the graphic details of L/J then please see my other related works.

'Lily, what's wrong,' James mumbled, moving slowly and turning to face her

Lily choked back her tears and smiled and hugged James tightly which made James lose his breath a little.

'Hey, what's up,' he said releasing her slowly 'are you okay, a bad dream?'

'Bad dream,' Lily mumbled, snuggling up to James under their cloak 'you could say something like that, I dreamt I lost you-'

'You'll never lose me, even if the sacred flame tells different, you and I will never be apart, not now,' James said softly, pulling Lily closer and he then began pointing out the different constellations. Lily could hardly believe it had all been a dream and in the past she and dreams had never gotten on, her dreams tended to alter how she lived and spent her time. But this nightmare was just a nightmare, she reassured herself, James isn't dead and Voldermort isn't here. She listened to James sleepily point out Leo and Sirius before she drifted back of to sleep with James' arms wrapped around her.

'Well, what do we have here,' Rubeus Hagrid muttered to himself as he looked down on the sleeping couple

He held his cross bow over them and James sleepily opened his eyes to see Hagrid standing over him with a huge cross bow so he jumped and screamed before realising that it was just Hagrid.

'Hagrid, don't do that,' James breathed

'Oh sorry,' Hagrid said, placing the cross bow down 'but last thing I is expecting is to find head boy and girl asleep on my lawn,'

Lily stirred slowly but was keeping her eyes tight shut and she tossed and turned under the cloak.

'Erm… James,' Hagrid said quietly 'you might wanna-'and Hagrid inclined his head downwards. James looked at Hagrid bewildered and looked down the front of his robes and quickly untucked them to cover him.

'Oh,' and James was slightly embarrassed but turned to Hagrid and added 'what are you doing with a cross bow at this time in the morning anyway, its barely 7 o'clock-'

'I was out in forest last night, visiting Aragog, why what were you up to,' Hagrid replied shrewdly

James' embarrassment deepened and he shook Lily awake only to have her hit him as she stirred.

'Sorry James,' Lily explained 'I'm not much of a morning person and the nightmare was still praying on my mind-'

'You don't have to explain yourself to me Lily,' James replied

They wandered into the courtyard where Filch the caretaker was wandering with his cat Mrs Norris quick at his heels as he examined each of the courtyard archways for any signs of damage no doubt. Students were often duelling out here and the last time two archways had been blown away and several windows smashed. James acknowledged Mr Filch before exiting the courtyard curtly only to bump into Professor Dumbledore smoking a pipe and holding a black leather book, the headmaster was still in his pyjamas and dressing gown.

'Ar Good morning James, I trust you had a pleasant enough evening,' Dumbledore said, smoking his pipe pleasantly engulfing the courtyard entrance with a puff of bright blue smoke. Lily smiled at the headmaster and became suddenly very aware of her being there with James when she really should've been in bed or parading the corridors like the other prefects were doing no doubt.

'It would be best if there were no more night time wanderings, Mr Potter Miss Evans, you are head boy and girl and I expect you to behave that way. Not like this,' Dumbledore explained mildly, he kept his voice pleasant and calm but Lily detected the slightest note of disappointment in the headmasters' voice.

'Yes headmaster,' James answered curtly 'I understand-'

'Good,' Dumbledore replied 'now of to the great hall with you, they will start serving breakfast shortly and don't let me find you out of bed again. We don't want anything to happen to the pair of you,'

The headmaster continued into the courtyard and settled himself down on the bench, opening his book he flicked through the pages but his eyes never left James and Lily as they wandered down the corridor into the great hall.

AN: I know nothing much happened in this chapter and I may replace it later on this week when I have more time. Please read and review. In the next chapter there will be more of Erin and company. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. It will end in two to three chapters. Read and Review. Thanks ever so much for all the reviews I get J


End file.
